


What is it Worth?

by TheLastCaptain



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU cause we know nothing of the game, Action/Adventure, F/F, Humor, Mystery, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastCaptain/pseuds/TheLastCaptain
Summary: It was a stormy winter night when Lady Alcina Dimitrescu finds a lone figure wandering the area. They are utterly exhausted and she could have left them to die. Except she doesn't. She takes them in, nurses them back to health, because this person isn't human. Sure they look very much human but aren't. So what are they?The figure in question was once a superhero to the world until the world decided to reject them and blame them for things that went wrong. Leaving the life of a hero behind, the figure has lost all purpose and simply wanders without a thought or care.Can a second chance be given in the hidden depths of Romania? Can a vampire Countess and an outsider find themselves in each other? Is there more to the immortal life than the same old? What role does morality play when either side simply wants to live?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It sounds like a good idea so why not give it a try?

The blizzard was growing stronger with each passing minute. No one sane would be caught dead in the middle of it. Save for a single being walking against the strong wind. They didn't appear to be affected by the wind or snow as they pressed on. Except the being in question had been walking for the past week without rest. Their body was exhausted yet they refused to stop. When a powerful gust of wind brought them to their knees, it was the weariness in the bones that caused the being not to get up. They simply remained kneeling, almost as if they were utterly defeated.

Winds howled, snow pelleted against and past the being, their vision becoming blurry. Exhaustion had grabbed the being in its grasp and refused to let go.

A grey shadow caught the being's attention as their body swayed, threatening to collapse. Eyes narrowed in the direction. It appeared the shadow was coming closer. But it was already too late. The being collapsed in the snow, darkness consuming them just as someone bent closer.

Weightlessness surrounded the being and the soft rhythm of steps in the snow signaled somewhere in their brain that they were being carried. Tired eyes opened. The world still a blur. Yet somehow the being took off their scarf and draped it around the figure's neck before losing consciousness.

\--

"Are you wearing a scarf?" The man sitting on the couch questioned when he saw his sister enter the living room. Considering what she was, she didn't need a scarf. Now that he saw it and looked closer, it wasn't of her usual style. It was then he saw she was carrying someone.

"Yes."

Her tone dared him to questioned the matter further but he wasn't stupid or suicidal. He had already been killed and buried three times this month for inquiring his sister's wrath. Not to mention he just had his clothes cleaned. "There should be spare clothes in the linen closet."

"No."

This time he did challenge her when his eyebrows rose in surprise at her answer. "No?" He saw her stop and repeated, "No? You do recall humans die from hypothermia."

"This one is not human," she said while peering down at the figure in her arms. She could explain further. In fact her brother waited for her to explain but she chose not too as she observed the figure. Instead she turned, leaving the living room, and headed upstairs. Her brother watched her go then shrugged, returning his attention to the fire. He wasn't going to press the matter further. That's what nieces were for.

Upon the second floor, the tall elegant woman turned down the long hallway and walked toward one of the many guest rooms. This one rarely used but kept in top order. She set the unconscious being down on the small lounge couch, realizing the clothes were wet, she changed them and after placing the person in the bed, she silently observed them.

The night was quiet, save for the blizzard howling outside. It made her turn on the record player at a soft volume. A book resided next to it but it went largely ignored.

The scent was different. Too different from a regular human and that intrigued her. After all, Lady Alcina Dimitrescu knew what a human smelt like, how they should smell, and the like. Her expertise were far above the normal given what she specialized in. But this one did not smell like a human.

No, their scent was far more...save for a better word: exotic.

Golden eyes narrowed at the stranger slumbering in her guest bed. The music went unnoticed and Alcina heard the steady beating heart. As the hour passed and the second was drawing to its end, a change occurred that sparked the Lady's interest. The rhythmic beating was speeding up. Then jumped. Then a pause causing her back to straighten further as Alcina made the move to rise from her chair. A second later the stranger's heart continued on its race.

Alcina frowned, rising from the chair, and walking to the bed. By all accounts this mysterious stranger was still sleeping until she noticed the darting back and forth of the stranger's eyes behind closed eyelids. It mimicked the racing heart. Whatever was going on in that mind, the body was reacting.

She didn't know why she did what she did. If someone would have asked her about it, she wouldn't have commented. But as the stranger continued having whatever dream or nightmare, the Lady of Castle Dimitrescu removed her leather glove and gently placed her fingertips on the stranger's forehead. A heat almost hotter than the sun caused her to pull her hand back. She waited, half expecting the stranger to wake.

The stranger didn't.

And so she touched their forehead again before pressing her palm against the warm skin. She heard the racing beat begin to steady. Her hand slid down to the stranger's cheek and she waited for the stranger's mind to stop racing, returning to a peaceful slumber.

"How peculiar," she whispered

The warmth from the stranger's skin rose along her arm and it wasn't long after the stranger's heart rhythm returned to normal that Alcina pulled her hand away. She stared at her hand, feeling it almost tingle from the warmth. A feeling she had not experienced since she was alive herself.

It was during the early twilight hour that Alcina left the guestroom and roamed her castle. The staff would soon be waking to begin their chores and judging from the fresh blood drag marks through the foyer and into the kitchens, the last of her daughters had returned from the nightly hunting trip.

Alcina glanced at the dimming flames in the foyer. Her brother, it appeared, had left as well. Good. She wasn't in the mood for his annoying questions.

When she entered the kitchens, she already knew the heads of her staff were awake. "We have a guest," she announced. The noise in the kitchen halted. "In the east wing. A traveler caught in the blizzard last night. I want them looked after until I awake."

The echoing confirmation from the staff was enough to satisfy her. For now. And she went on to discuss the more mundane matters that required attention before she retired to her rooms in the west wing.

Sleep, however, did not come easily that day and the faint tingling in her fingertips were a haunting reminder as to why.

***

Heisenberg wandered the long winding path to his sister's castle before the last of the daylight hours left. He was hoping one of his nieces would wake early because he was rather curious. The image of his dear sweet bitch of a sister wearing a scarf that clearly wasn't hers wouldn't leave his damn mind. Why hadn't she removed it? Torn it to shreds? All those questions kept prancing through his mind even though he couldn't give a rat's ass. Yet here he was, standing at the gates to Castle Dimitrescu, curious, wanting answers.

"Who the fuck was that?" He muttered, recalling the stranger his sister was carrying last night. He never got a good glimpse at the person but the heartbeat was enough to tell him they were of the living sort. Maybe she fancied a bit of company?

Heisenberg made a face at the mere thought of it and spat into the corner before he pushed the gates open. He made his way up to the castle. "The unlucky shit is probably dead anyway," he said to himself upon entering the castle.

He smiled. It was warm here. The fire was already on, bright and vibrant and warm. That blizzard from last night froze everything and he felt like it wasn't going to get better for the next week. He leaned his hammer against the main door and made his way to the couch, promptly sitting down and stretching.

"Ah," he sighed in contentment.

"Mother will kill you when she sees your feet on the table," spoke the voice of one of his nieces.

Heisenberg grinned, "The ground's frozen solid. She'd be stuck with my corpse till I'm better." He chuckled at the idea. "How's the guest?"

Daniela tilted her head. "What guest?"

Oh, Heisenberg thought. "Your mother saved a stray from the blizzard last night." He shrugged, "Probably already dead."

Daniela looked upward, peering toward the east wing. She had heard the servants be more active in that part of the castle before she fell asleep and as far as she knew they weren't housing an International gathering in regards to Mother's wine business. Then again Heisenberg could just be spinning a lie to get her into trouble for his entertainment. "Since when are you so curious, uncle?"

Oh, he didn't like the tone she was using. He narrowed his eyes at her from behind his sunglasses. Then he shrugged half-heartedly, "I'm not. I just never seen Alcina wear a scarf before."

She wanted to call him out on his bullshit lie but she could hear he was being truthful. Still, it felt farfetched so she let out a chuckle. "Mother? My mother? Wearing a scarf?" Daniela laughed again, "You need your eyes checked, old man." She shook her head as she entered the kitchens, wondering where her sisters were.

Heisenberg thought about his options. One: he could search the castle and find out for himself which would most likely result in his death. Something he really wasn't in the mood for. Two: he could wait here till Alcina showed up then bring it up casually or however fucking casual he could be with his sister. Or three: absolutely ignore and not give a shit about it. Obviously the first one was out because no way in hell was he wandering through the castle. Especially when he fully knew Alcina was awake and somewhere here.

The third option was pretty fucked because his curiosity nagged at him all day so that was out. He sighed, "Guess I'll wait."

Problem with waiting was Alcina never showed herself. The girls did. None of them knew where their mother was although they were convinced she hadn't left the castle grounds. Still, none of them saw her all night. And when Heisenberg left the castle, his dear sister still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

That went one for three days. Either Alcina was working on some project or not. Heisenberg highly doubted that because lately everything was going smoothly. The business was good. The castle was mostly upkept. The villagers weren't causing problems. Life was decent enough...yet boring. Which is why he was probably so curious over the damn thing.

Little did Heisenberg know that he wasn't the only one curious in regards to Lady Dimitrescu's current whereabouts.

Daniela decided to ignore her sisters' saying about their mother telling them when she'd deem it fit. It wasn't like their mother to not be around for such a long time. Well, the benefit was she could do whatever she wanted but that somehow got boring super fast when her mother wasn't around to scold her or give the infamous disappoving glare.

She had already explored all the areas where her mother usually resided and found each and every single one empty. Now, standing in the hallway, she searched her mind at where her mother could be. Then she remembered Heisenberg saying something about a stray and the east wing being filled with quite a bit of attention during the day.

Slowly Daniela eyed the east wing, debating, weighing her options. If she got caught, she could always blame her uncle. That's always a fun excuse. Without a second waiting, she scattered and roamed the east wing.

Door after door was opened.

Each and every guest room empty. Dusty. Cold.

Daniela was growing bored as she opened the next door, rolling her eyes at it being empty. Her shoulders dropped a while back. This was probably one of Heisenberg's stupid tricks to get back at her. And here she thought there was actually something new in the castle.

She was about to open the next door when her enhanced hearing picked up on the faint chimes of music. Her mother's music. Grinning and curious, Daniela made her way closer to the ajar door. She was a split second away from peering inside when the ivory cream of her mother's dress blocked her view.

"You should be resting."

It was the tone that caused Daniela to shrink back. Never before had she heard it from her mother and she felt almost guilty at being caught. "I'm sorry, mother. I was just wondering where you've been these last few days."

Alcina smiled softly, bending down to touch her daughter's cheek, "It's only work. Now run along."

Daniela did as she was told but stopped when she was around the corner. The door to the guest room clicked closed. But what concerned her was the fact her mother's hand was warm to the touch. That same warm rested against her cheek but was gone seconds later.

How was that possible?

The next night, Daniela rose earlier than anyone else. The servants who saw her shrank back even as they watched her stalk toward the east wing. They really should stop her. The Lady of the Castle specifically requested no one go back there when night set but who were they to stand up against the fiercest daughter of the Lady. Instead the staff pretended not to have seen anything as they finished their tasks for the night.

Daniela stalked down the east wing, pausing in front of the door. What could possibly be of interest to her mother in there? Did she really bring home a stray like Heisenberg said? And why was her mother's hand warm?

She didn't like being in the dark and she hated having questions running through her head with no answers in sight especially when those questions kept her up during the day. So she turned the knob and watched the door swing open

Slipping inside was easy, keeping to the shadows was easier still, and as she got closer she noticed a sleeping form in the bed. A human? Really? That's what all this was about? One stupid human?

Inching closer, she heard the strong heartbeat and using her sickle she turned the figure's head to the side then the other. There was no bite mark on either side. That was so very much unlike her mother. Daniela sniffed at the air around the figure. It was a strange scent but then again humans always smelt a bit strange unless they were afraid, of course. Then they were practically delicious.

Flipping her sickle so the blade was against this stranger's skin, she began to drag it down only to see no blood appear. She dug the blade a bit deeper and tried again. This time her blade snapped. When Daniela looked up, the room still ringing with the sounds of metal snapping, she found herself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes.

The next thing she knew she was flying through the air. Somewhere wood cracked, shattered, and splintered and she hit the floor hard. Hard enough to leave behind a burn mark on the century old persian carpet.

Her vision was blurry. Her head was swimming. As her senses began coming back, she looked up to find her mother standing over her. Daniela was still in disbelief as she looked from her mother to the figure standing at the end of the hall. Well half standing, something about the figure was off almost like they were still weak. That was confirmed when the figure staggered, reaching out to steady themselves against the wall.

"I see you're finally awake," said Lady Alcina Dimitrescu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....just wow! I never expected this to kick off. I really didn't so thank you so much. I hope this will continue to appeal to people as the story progresses. Again thank you.  
> Please enjoy

The ringing in her ears wouldn't let up. It's annoying sound forced her to close her eyes and find another thing to focus on. The beginnings of a dangerous headache knocked at her temples, throbbing behind her eyes, and she could feel them burning. Now, however, would be a terrible time to lose control. From the bits and pieces she had seen when she was ripped out of sleep, she was inside of someone's home. And well having pure energy come out of the eyes and ruin probably centuries old decor, wasn't exactly going to make a good impression.

Then she heard that voice.

During her time fading in and out of consciousness, that voice was a constant presence. Slowly the ringing in her ears subsided, taking with it that annoying headache.

"Where-" she paused, clearing her throat, "where am I?"

"In someone's home, obviously," muttered Daniela as she picked herself off the floor. What the fuck had just happened? She straightened her back, feeling her spine crack and pop before her healing ability kicked in. The pain was brief then gone. But knowing it had occurred at the hands of a human pissed her off.

Daniela, unfortunately, couldn't do what she wanted to when the firm hand of her mother touched her shoulder. She felt the warning squeeze and huffed out an annoyed frown, glaring at the human.

"You are a guest at Castle Dimitrescu," said Alcina. Seeing the confusion deepen on the stranger's face, she felt the need to add, "Romania."

The stranger frowned, "Romania? Romania...how?" The question was whispered more to herself than to the others present. She didn't remember coming to Romania. The last she could recall was the fight... The harsh landing in the snow covered forest... The deadly temperatures...The helicopters... the fires... But that was, "Siberia."

Shaking her head, the memories remained blocked behind a veil and the stranger leaned against the wall. She looked down, noticed the familiar designs on the shirt and realized she had made it to one of the hidden caches. But which one? There were dozens or so spread out across the world. A handy thing she learned over the various years of keeping her secret. Not that it mattered now.

Too lost in thoughts of previous days, the stranger never noticed the Lady of the Castle walk closer until they were directly across from each other. Alcina reached out, her fingertips touching the stranger's chin and tilted her head up until gold met icy blue.

"What is your name, stranger?"

"Morrigan Weiss."

Alcina noted there was no hint of fear or hesitation when the stranger revealed her name. Let alone the breaking of eye contact causing the Lady further intrigue about this stranger. "I am Lady Alcina Dimitrescu. Come, you must be hungry."

The stranger followed after the tall elegant lady of the castle. She couldn't say the height was shocking. There were far worse and shocking things in the world but it suggested the Lady wasn't entirely human. Not that Morrigan was and the humans she did know never reached such towering proportions. Whereas Morrigan averaged a height of over six feet and a half and had a toned muscular build, she knew that stemmed from her different biology among other factors.

Still, as she followed, she observed the decor of the castle. A delicate mix of marble and exquisite wood, it was very old indeed. From the corner of her eye she noticed the blonde who attacked her glare before disappearing in a swarm of chattering bugs.

The kitchens were equally a mix of materials but the smell of food drew Morrigan's attention away from the decor and told her just how famished she was. She would definitely have to restock the kitchens before she left. And judging from all the food laid out and her voracious appetite, she secretly hoped this family wasn't a fan of leftovers.

Alcina gestured to one of the chairs and smiled, "Eat up."

Twenty minutes later and a mostly empty table that had Daniela whispering to her sisters, "How can a human possibly eat that much and not explode?" Her sisters only shook their heads in disbelief after they managed to close their mouths.

"I'll restock your kitchen," said Morrigan, "and repair the broken door upstairs. It's the least I can do for your hospitality." Was it even a door that was broken? She had a feeling it was probably the wall. Given the state of the castle, it would be a bit tricky. Although it shouldn't be too hard given how many walls and doors she had patched up before. Still, getting supplies in Romania could provide a bit difficult.

"You have quite the appetite," commented Alcina, a wine glass in hand as her eyes scanned the empty table. She observed the stranger as she eat and while it was never rushed, the food disappeared faster than she had ever witnessed before. It only confirmed what she began suspecting over the last couple of days. "Where are you from, Morrigan?"

"North America." A safe go to answer for the stranger as always.

"You're a long way from home."

"I suppose," said Morrigan, fully aware she didn't exactly have a place to call home. Certainly not after what transpired weeks ago. Still curious as to how she got to Romania when she last only remembered being in Siberia, the stranger decided not to focus on that now. Her hearing picked up on the low, quiet nearly silent heartbeats lurking outside the kitchen.

"Where are you heading?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I got here either." Morrigan couldn't help glancing in the direction where the three women were hiding. Something about what she had just said made them excited. But the Lady of the castle was calm as could be. If she noticed the excitement of her children, she made no acknowledgement.

"You were found in the middle of a blizzard and brought back here," said Alcina, drinking from her glass. "Do you remember?"

Morrigan frowned, "Not really. It's quite a risk bringing a stranger into your home."

Alcina smiled, "I assure you we're quite capable of defending ourselves."

"I don't doubt that." Morrigan looked around the kitchen. Her index finger tracing a line down the cool glass of water. "Why did you, if I may ask?"

Curiosity, mostly. But that was kept in Alcina's thoughts. Her daughters hadn't noticed, neither had her brother. Perhaps that boiled down to none of them being given the chance to observe the stranger yet she doubted that was the case. Her idiot brother would have spiralled into one of his stupid games while her daughters would see the stranger as a plaything before they got bored. There was a reason she had come so far in her long life. "Would you accept kindness as an answer?"

Morrigan raised an eyebrow then shrugged, "Maybe." She knew she wasn't going to get the true answer from the Lady of the castle. At least not yet. "I noticed you have quite the vineyard."

**

Heisenberg sat at the bar of the local pub three villages away from home. Why was he that far from home? Well with his sister disappearing to sections unknown in her castle and no one having any answers in regards to the stray she picked up, he decided to go for a walk. Which is how he ended up here before he knew it. First he was just walking through the forest then his ears picked up on the chatter of a so called 'Judgment Day.' it piqued his interest enough to further investigate. The first village didn't really know anything and the second pointed him toward this place.

It was lively sort of place. Lots of fresh blood about but too much like an almost city place. Killing here would draw attention. He did, however, noticed quite a number of people wearing backpacks. Big backpacks, speaking in other languages, and carrying cameras.

Oh...that meant he came to a tourist hotspot and these shits enjoyed camping. He could have laughed at the thought. Camping? Here? In Romania? Haha, they were asking to disappear especially if they headed in the direction he'd come from.

But he wasn't here to lure the unsuspecting toward home. Perhaps later. What he was here for was this talk of a 'Judgment Day'

The hanging television caught his attention. He watched the strange scenes play out, showing the destruction of half a city. A big city.

"What happened?" He nodded at the television when a cold beer was placed in front of him.

The bartender shook his head. "Crazy Americans. They let their monsters run free."

Unfortunately for them a couple of college students overheard the conversation. One of them laughed. "Are you guys for real? Do you all live under a rock in this backwater country?"

Heisenberg looked at the young man. He was no older than twenty four, if he had to guess. Oh his niece would have loved him.

"Well then, enlighten us, son," said the bartender

"The greatest heroes ever known to man fought for all of us," said the college student, "They fought to keep even dumbasses like you alive and you have the nerve to call them monsters?"

Heisenberg hadn't heard of these supposed heroes. Then again the less that was known about the outside world, the better protected his home was. Sure strangers came and went. Most disappearing and overtime forgotten about. No one ever bothered coming to look in their village. But when he looked back at the television screen, seeing all that destruction, he realized that wasn't something he could have spilling toward his home. That those responsible were truly monsters and as he half listened to the American tourist go on and on about this titan scale battle, he thought back to something he read when he was a child.

Gods once walked the earth, doing as they pleased. Their enemies laying waste to the mortals. Some gods cared about the lives lost, most didn't. It must have been a terrible and frightening existence under the gods. And if what the college student was praising was true, then had such beings returned? No, surely not. This kid was drunk, sprouting nonsense about America, and being utterly disrespectful.

Heisenberg stayed at the bar until the Americans left then paid his bill, leaving extra for the bartender's trouble, and slipped outside. He followed the group, staying to the shadows. They were adamantly talking about fights that occurred in various cities, several of which were caught on camera. Most reported in newspapers. From the sounds of it, America, if not the whole world, revered these beings, these supposed heroes. They looked to them for aid with their problems, be they large or small. The lives saved, the threats thwarted, the battles, the onslaught of enemies.

Heisenberg's head was spinning with all the information. All that couldn't be true, could it? There couldn't be gods walking among man. If there was, it would change so much. Had he and his sister been looking in the wrong place? Had the others as well? Should they not have dabbled in the occult and the supernatural, the very heart and essence of this beloved country that was theirs? Instead looked abroad for the answers?

He didn't know. What he did know was that level of destruction could not have been achieved by his family and that intrigued him. Imagine what they could accomplish with the blood of one of these gods?

That night when the moon was creeping toward being full and the tourists had gone to sleep in their tents in the forest, Heisenberg struck.

After they all lay slaughtered for being so disrespectful toward his country and fellow countrymen, he rifled through their belongings. Sure enough he found what he was looking for: newspaper clippings, photos, small cards, and cameras. All of them containing information about these supposed gods. With it he returned home. A slight cautiously optimistic spring in his step. This would change everything.

**

"We could just snap the human's neck." Daniela groaned as she slammed another drawer shut. They were in the basement because mother had told them to leave her guest alone. For now. Well she didn't say the last part but Daniela knew it was there. Now, searching for a substitute weapon, because she felt naked without her sickle, the blonde was growing more and more frustrated.

"Mother told us to behave, remember?" Her sister's singsong voice rang out.

Daniela rolled her eyes. "It broke my favorite toy," she reminded her as she examined a similar sickle but decided it wasn't good enough and tossed it aside.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine," said the blonde, "obviously. Don't give me that look, Irina."

"Oh, Dani," sighed her sister, Irina, "Would it be so bad if this one stayed around?"

Daniela made a face at the mere thought of having a human around the house. She made a disgusted noise. "Mother would never allow it."

Irina hummed causing her sister to narrow her eyes. It was almost as if Irina knew something she didn't. Daniela was about to ask when a loud noise came from above.

The sisters stared at the ceiling, listening intently, then looked at one another. It could be nothing. Except they had a guest, a guest their mother wouldn't allow them to toy with. Both sisters scattered into a swarm of bugs and raced from the basement to investigate. They rematerialized in the hallway, never losing their stride as they walked around the corner. The sight greeting them stopped them in their tracks.

"What have you done?!" hissed Daniela.

"Uh...opened the wall," said Morrigan a bit confused as the evidence was clearly obvious.

The blonde vampire looked like she was about to have a fit. Although, she began grinning. Mother would certainly kill the stranger for this. No one, absolutely no one, destroyed the castle.

"Why?" Irina asked

"Aside from the obvious," began Morrigan, "you have faulty wiring. This section would have caught fire in a few weeks, maybe a couple of months. Whoever was your electrician did a really shoddy job."

Irina and Daniela looked at each other. "You don't say," said Daniela, grinning.

"Well, look." Morrigan pointed to a section of frayed wiring. "Unless you have critters in the walls, chewing on wiring, this is deliberate or just plain stupid." She looked back at the women only to discover them gone. "I'm guessing that happens a lot."

The girls returned minutes later with their mother and made Morrigan explain it again. But the evidence was obvious and judging from Lady Alcina's eyes, she was none too pleased over the matter.

"Can you fix it?"

"I was planning to," said Morrigan, "Just need to know where your circuit breaker is to shut off the power to this wing."

"Leave that to us," said Alcina, "Girls, have a word with our electrician." The two didn't need to be told twice as they raced down the long hallway, laughing. "You're quite handy to have around."

"Yeah," shrugged Morrigan, "Construction jobs don't ask questions about your past."

Golden eyes watched her guest on the tall steel ladder, reaching to check the other wiring while a flashlight in Morrigan's other hand illuminated the various places in the open wall.

"I'll check the rest of the wing. It's the least I can do for your hospitality. Wouldn't want a beautiful place like this burning down."

And what was supposed to be a simple patch job turned into Morrigan being hired as the castle's groundskeeper. After all what better way to keep an eye on one of the most fascinating specimens to enter the gates of Castle Dimitrescu?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempt humor...ish  
> Again thank you for everyone who likes this story, I'm very touched by that.  
> More mystery and unraveling and family dynamics and other things to come!  
> Please enjoy

Verona watched her middle sister stalk back and forth in the shadows. The frustration practically radiating off of the blonde. Verona tried to return to the book she was reading but the fuming of her sister was making it impossible. "What's the matter now?"

"Nothing," muttered Daniela.

Verona pursed her lips, "You're never in the library."

"What of it?"

The snapped answer made the eldest raise an eyebrow. "Clearly, dear sister, something is bothering you."

"I forgot all prim and proper you is unbothered by anything," retorted Daniela.

"I don't understand why you're so upset over the new groundskeeper. It's not like we don't have humans on our staff."

The sarcasm was obvious causing Daniela to stop pacing. It was true the staff was human but the staff was also terrified of her. She could feel them trembling in fear every time they caught sight of her and her family. It was such a thrill and Daniela loved it. But this newcomer, now groundskeeper, was calm as calm could be. The nerve. Not even when she half peered out of the shadows when the groundskeeper was installing a new light in the hallway. No reaction, no slight twitch or jump, nothing. How could that be?

She was terrifying! She was Daniela Dimitrescu!

"You don't get it," huffed Daniela, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then why are you here? You're interrupting my book."

"You're no fun."

"Just because you can't scare the newcomer-"

"What do you mean I can't?!"

Verona peered over the top of her book and grinned, "Why else would you be pacing in the library, of all places? Lost your touch, dear sister?" She knew she was egging the other on but where was the harm in a giving a little push? Besides she wanted to give this book her full attention.

Daniela growled under her breath then blew out a puff of air. She stalked toward the door, pausing just before she opened it. "He kills her accidentally then takes his own life by the way." Laughing she disappeared into the castle.

Verona's eyes widened, "Daniela!" Her scream was overshadowed by the blonde's laughter.

**

Alcina walked between the rows of frozen grapes. Her towering form bathed in the full moon's light. The snow brought in from the blizzard had somewhat melted away, leaving behind a decent amount, but the cold hardly affected the castle's owner. Normally she wouldn't be out here. Her usual walk took her round the back gardens and deep through the hedges and forest. There was a secret spot she liked to visit and collect her thoughts. Sometimes it was just to get away from it all. Tonight, however, her thoughts plagued her.

The intrigue surrounding Morrigan Weiss kept deepening instead of clearing. Just last night as the beginnings of the morning twilight hours were appearing on the horizon and Alcina was getting ready for bed, she heard the screeching of metal. She knew it came from the back gates. The very ones bent long ago from one of her idiot brother's little experiments. She hadn't fixed them or had anyone look at them because...well it hardly mattered.

So when she heard metal screeching in that spot, she thought her brother toyed with something new. The annoyance of that man caused her to roll her eyes as she made her way to the window at the end of the hall.

Except it wasn't her brother nor was it anything created by him. Instead there standing by the gates was the dark red haired newcomer. She observed Morrigan for a few seconds before the metal gates caught her attention.

What was once bent and misshapened was now straight and as it once had been. But there weren't any tools in Morrigan's hands or...

By the time Alcina looked back to the groundskeeper, she was already gone. Almost as though she hadn't been there in the first place.

Now, as Alcina walked through her vineyard, her thoughts were directed at Morrigan, the very enigma within her gates. She thought if she invited the stranger to stay the mystery would be solved within the first handful of days. Unfortunately it appeared Morrigan knew how to keep secrets well hidden. Not to mention Alcina had yet to figure out an explanation to why the newcomer's skin had caused her own to grow warm, making her feel like she was almost human again.

Her gloved fingers touched the frozen grapes still hanging on the vines. The quiet here was welcoming until she heard the familiar heartbeat. Alcina, however had not heard footsteps leading to the stranger's arrival.

"Have you ever tried making ice wine?" Morrigan asked. It was a rather popular wine version back home and from what she'd seen of the remaining grapes in this vineyard, there should be more than enough for a barrel or two.

"Ice wine?"

"It's made from frozen grapes. Pressed while frozen. It's supposed to give a sweeter wine." Morrigan paused, "It's rather popular outside of Eastern Europe. Unless you have other plans for these grapes."

Alcina turned toward the woman, "Aren't you full of surprises?"

"It would be a shame to have these grapes go to waste."

The Lady of the castle hummed in agreement. She had always wondered what to do with the grapes that either ripened too late in the season and those caught in the sudden frost of the late autumn season. Usually they were allowed to fall off and allowed to germinate as the spring rolled in. But ice wine, now that was an interesting suggestion. "What temperature?"

"Minus seven at the least."

The village certainly was colder than that and with the castle some distance away, raised upon a hill, the temperatures here were colder still. It was then Alcina noticed neither of them were dressed for the winter climate. Here she stood wearing her long ivory dress, neck and ample cleavage exposed, thin gloves, and a hat while Morrigan stood in jeans and a hoodie. Well that would not do, not at her estate. "Come with me."

The walk inside was brief. Her long strides allowed her to cross distances faster than a human yet to her surprise, Morrigan kept pace. Once inside Alcina turned and opened the closet, long fingers trailed along the series of coats before she removed one and offered it to Morrigan.

"Oh, um...thank you but I'm fine," said Morrigan gesturing to her hoodie.

It took a moment for Alcina to realize the piece of clothing was the same one she had found the stranger in. She raised a perfectly proper eyebrow, "This coming from the person I found passed out in a blizzard."

Morrigan opened her mouth to argue the words yet couldn't and gave in. "Fair point," she said. After all it wasn't like she could just tell Lady Dimitrescu that she wasn't affected by the cold and that the reason she had lost consciousness was due to the three days of near constant fighting, no sleep, and barely any food. While slipping on the jacket, she noticed Alcina already heading back outside. "What about you?"

Alcina paused. Several seconds later she looked over her shoulder, "I'm Romanian," she said and walked outside.

Morrigan frowned. That wasn't an answer or excuse. Honestly. She skimmed the closet quickly, noting there wasn't a coat in Alcina's size, and made a mental note of it before heading back to the vineyard.

They spent the evening collecting bundles of grapes under the steady moonlight while falling into an easy conversation about the past. Alcina explained how was the castle was built in the late 15th century. Progress was delayed several times due to invading forces and supposed forest spirits fighting the construction. If there was any truth to these supposed forest spirits, she doubt it instead believing it was more of a pagan clan who wanted nothing to do with the expanding Christian empire.

Unfortunately the warring became too harsh and a wave of disease plagued the land causing the castle to be abandoned. It wasn't until a Dimitrescu stumbled across the early foundation ruins and decided to erect this castle she called home her entire life. The construction was finished in less than twenty years, working nearly round the clock when weather permitted.

It hadn't become a vineyard till she inherited the place in her late teens and she saw how rich and fertile the soil was. The beginnings were rough, a struggle even on the best of days. But considering what she had accomplished and continued to upkeep, she would say it was well worth the effort and not something she regretted.

There was no mention of the far more darker things that took place deep in the dungeons, away from prying eyes, and there were no overly curious questions.

No, there existed no Lord of the castle and she had never married. Her daughters were treasured gifts, each one unique and talented in their own manner. And by the time the two had collected most of the grapes, the night sky had given way to the greys of the beginning twilight hours. Morrigan offered to take the collected grapes to the cellar but Alcina politely declined. Morrigan didn't questioned the decision, fully aware most people had secrets when it came to producing their own specific flavours.

Instead the two parted ways. While Alcina disappeared into the castle, Morrigan stayed outside. Opting to head to the roof where she watched the faint sunrise. She knew what the residents of the castle were. It was pretty obvious from the first meeting even if they didn't bare the fangs and whatnot. She wasn't going to put a stop to it. Why should she? Vampires were allowed to exist as much as any other being. Of course there were plenty who would disagree. None of which were here. Did it matter?

The answer: no.

As the days turned into weeks and the winter was slowly giving way to spring, the list of outdoor projects was coming together. It would be nice to see what the gardens had and what needed to be done. But for now Morrigan stood in front of the oven, spatula in hand, waiting. On the small table behind her were a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, thick and fluffy. Still having some batter left, she kept cooking but distinctly picked up on the front door opening.

Was Alcina expecting a guest at this hour? Or was it a staff member? Morrigan shrugged and flipped the pancake.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Morrigan didn't look up from the pancake and said, "Morrigan, the groundskeeper."

Heisenberg looked puzzled. Since when did his sister need or even allow a groundskeeper? The bitch did the gardens herself and... The man froze on the spot when he met the groundskeeper face to face. He recognized those facial features. They were the very ones who matched one of the beings responsible for Judgment Day. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses. His heart began to race.

No. No. No.

These beings couldn't be in his country and they certainly can not be within the walls of his sister's castle. Sure, he and his sister weren't always on good terms and were more of the neutral 'let's just put up with one another' most of the time. Yes there were times when she killed and buried him somewhere but hey, that's just how siblings were.

This, however, oh no. Oh hell no. He could not allow that.

Heisenberg spent the last couple of weeks studying the footage, the newspaper clippings. Hell, even those stupid trading cards the Americans felt necessary to print in regards to their alleged heroes. And seeing one of the, if not the top, most dangerous 'hero' in his sister's kitchen... Well in part it terrified him and made him defensive.

This place was not for their kind.

It was that thinking that cause Heisenberg to discreetly pick up a large knife. His hammer was, unfortunately and stupidly of him, placed by the front door. A custom he always did. He tested the grip on the handle and felt it was decent enough. Besides if he could catch this being off guard, then...

"Do you want some pancakes?"

Heisenberg lost his train of thought by the question. Did he just hear right? "What?"

"Pancakes," repeated Morrigan, "do you want some?"

"No," he said after a long minute. His brain racing to catch up and in that moment when Morrigan flipped a pancake, the fluffy dough rising higher and higher in the air, he struck.

The sound of metal meeting metal clashed in the kitchen. Heisenberg stared in disbelief as his knife attack was stopped with the spatula. He drew back, quickly striking again and again. Each blow easily deflected and he struggled against the sheer strength. As Heisenberg went on with his attacks, trying to get somewhere close to the taller woman, he realized she wasn't even looking at him.

Morrigan caught the pancake in the pan, returning it to the oven, and twisted the spatula to knock the knife from Heisenberg's hand. As the weapon slid across the kitchen table, he scrambled after it.

"You know, they're just pancakes," said Morrigan.

Heisenberg grabbed the knife and lunged. He missed when Morrigan sidestepped his attack, grabbed him by the scruff of the coat and threw him across the kitchen.

"Alright, they have chocolate chips in them. But a little chocolate isn't gonna kill anyone."

Dazed from the fast movement, Heisenberg knew he had to get to his hammer. Where was everyone? His sister? His nieces? Surely the commotion in the kitchen would spark their curiosity. His nieces most certainly. Yet no one came.

Heisenberg got off the ground and charged again. This time putting more effort by ducking down at the last second and swiping at the woman. Unfortunately she saw it coming as she knocked the knife from his hand with the spatula, flipped the pancake onto the plate at the table, and backhanded him with the frying pan.

The man went flying into the pantry, breaking several shelves as he slid to the ground. Various items falling on top of him.

Oh, now he was pissed.

He lunged to his feet, brushed down his jacket, and stormed out of the kitchen. His fingers curled round the handle of his hammer and seconds later he was already in the kitchen.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow at the hammer. "Come on, no one hates chocolate that much."

Heisenberg didn't answer but he was secretly glad he grabbed his special hammer today. The one he thought might come in handy should these alleged heroes show up in his part of the world. He had tinkered with a few ideas to create this baby and it looked like today was his lucky day to test it out. Without warning he swung it with his enhanced strength and sent the red haired woman through the door, far out of the kitchen.

Heisenberg grinned, "Well-"

His words were cut off when a blur crashed into him. Was it even a blur? He felt the heavy wooden doors break beneath him. Not just the ones in the kitchen but also the ones leading to the den and then the steel doors of the front doors were blown off their hinges. He saw nothing until he tasted dirt. Realizing he was in the front gardens of the estate, he struggled to get up. Pain shot through his back.

"Stay down," warned Morrigan.

Heisenberg gave a chuckle, "I'm not some dog." He swung with his hammer again, expecting the same outcome as before.

That did not happen.

The grin fell from his face. "What?" His hammer was caught in the hand of this 'hero'. A dangerous crack trailing down. Suddenly the hammer was destroyed, leaving splintered wood in his hands.

Before he could react, he felt a strong grip on the collar of his shirt and his feet were no longer on the ground. He saw the castle get smaller and smaller. Oh god, how far up was he? He struggled against the grip but it wouldn't let up. A blinding pain ignited the side of his face. And the next thing he knew he was crashing into the lake.

Morrigan shook her head as she landed on the castle grounds again. She brushed the pieces of wood and dirt from her clothes. Quickly moving to replace the front doors on their hinges and patching up the wooden doors, she just sat down at the kitchen table, eating a pancake when Alcina arrived.

"Has my idiot brother arrived yet?"

Morrigan paused, halfway through chewing a pancake, swallowed then said, "Who?"

Alcina looked more annoyed at the mention of her brother than anything. He had called and said there were urgent matters to discuss. It wasn't like she wasn't busy enough. She sighed, "He's short, brown hair, sunglasses, carries an oversized hammer for compensation."

Morrigan covered up her laugh with a cough. "Nope, can't say I've seen him."

Alcina shook her head, growing more annoyed with her useless brother, "I'll be in my study. If he arrives."

Morrigan waited till the Lady of the castle was upstairs before she let out a quiet curse. "Shit, that was her brother."

"And you knocked him into the lake."

"Where did you come from?"

Irina shrugged, grabbed a few pancakes, and sat at the table. "These are pretty good."

"How much did you see?"

"Enough."

In other words, everything. Well better Irina than Daniela. "Are you going to tell your mother?"

Irina slowly chewed as if she was thinking it over then shook her head, "Oh no, this will be more fun."

"You need to get out more," said Morrigan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously things weren't going to be kept secret for long. Vampires and a former superhero in one house or rather a castle... Still, there are mysteries

Heisenberg dragged himself up the half frozen shore and collapsed. His body ached, throbbing in pain all over, and he knew his sister was going to kill him. He had conveniently told her he had to talk to her today. That was the whole reason behind his visit because he was going to share the information he'd been studying from the Americans. He knew his sister would find it fascinating.

With a groan he barely managed to roll over and immediately regretted it. Something was broken or rather several things were broken. He might have a healing ability but that didn't make him invincible and going through three doors just wasn't meant to be. Especially those massive fuck off steel doors. How the fuck-

Problem was he knew the answer to that. This groundskeeper wasn't human. He wasn't sure what she was because the rest of the world didn't know either. If her fellow 'heroes' knew, they were pretty tight lipped about it too. As Heisenberg stared at the slow moving clouds, his body screaming at the pain, he couldn't help thinking what someone like that was doing here. This place was remote. Extremely remote, hidden away from the world until the top of the top came for the international and very private wine reveals. Even those idiots didn't reveal this location. So why would someone, a very public being like the groundskeeper, end up here?

Heisenberg couldn't think of anything. His brain was numb, following the numbness in his body and the throbbing pain that was reaching every inch of his bones and muscles. He closed his eyes as he figured he could sleep it off. Or roughly just lay here until most of the pain subsided.

He was on the verge of drifting off when his eyes snapped opened. No...no...it couldn't be. There was only one reason as to why someone like that would be here in the depths of Romania and that was to wipe out the things that go bump in the night. Him and the Dimitrescu family.

With a groan he sat up, hearing things in his body crack and pop before he fell back. "That's not happening," he groaned in pain.

Luckily for Heisenberg, the groundskeeper wasn't a threat to any inhabitants of the castle. Instead Morrigan was staring at the roof of one of the lower sections of the castle. She wasn't sure if there was enough rope from roof to ground and that was for the shortest part of this place.

Castle Dimitrescu was massive to say the least. Yes, east wing wasn't yet complete but without supplies coming in, it was placed on the back burner. There were more than enough other repairs and patches the castle needed. And one of those glaring facts was the outside walls and rooftops which were in need of fixing. There were various cracks that could provide troublesome, if they weren't already. Today she wanted to get most of the cracks or issues to address marked on the map she sketched out from the sky. That way she'd be able to tackle them head on once late spring/early summer arrived.

Morrigan began tying several complex knots when she saw someone appear from the corner of her eye. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

Irina shrugged, "Probably. What are you doing?"

"Checking the outside structure of the walls."

"Why the rope?"

Morrigan paused and sighed, "Safety first. Now go back inside before you upset your mother."

"Mother's busy," said Irina.

"Don't you have a hobby or something to do?"

"Yes, but Daniela finds a way to bother me."

"Of course, that gremlin," muttered Morrigan. She looked up to the closest roof edge, searching for a place to tie off the rope. "Have you tried raid?"

"Raid?"

"Bug spray."

"Oh, you're cruel," smiled Irina. She decided she liked this newcomer. Of course that was already decided a few days after Mother offered the job of groundskeeper. There was something about Morrigan's presence that left a calming effect around the castle. The same couldn't be said for Daniela but her middle sister was still lamenting the 'death' of that ugly old sickle.

"Joking," said Morrigan.

"Why not just fly to the roof?"

"Just because I have powers doesn't mean I need to use them all the time."

Irina frowned, "Why? Mother always told us to embrace our strengths, to use them not hide them."

"It's different," said Morrigan. "Now go inside, kid."

Irina wanted to stay. Unfortunately she knew her mother's anger rivaled that of the worst thunderstorms and being caught without permission outside, well that could cause an earthquake. She muttered a 'fine' under her breath and vanished on the spot, leaving Morrigan alone.

A light breeze drifted through the gardens and with that she tossed the rope, having it wrap around one of the higher metal poles. Seconds later she got to work. It was roughly two hours and halfway through the bottom outside level of the castle that the clouds darkened above. When Morrigan looked up, half expecting rain, she caught sight of an odd shadow behind the clouds.

Staying where she was, she waited if the sighting was just a movement of the clouds or something much worse.

There it was again.

She could ignore it, think nothing of it. Except that wasn't in Morrigan's nature. If whatever was up there posed a threat to the inhabitants of the castle, well it wouldn't get anywhere inside. Sure, vampires were far superior to the average human and judging from Alcina, there was no doubt the Dimitrescu family knew how to defend their territory. But why wait? Morrigan was already out here.

There were no windows where she was currently hanging from the rope as she scaled to the roof. Undoing the knots, she lifted off the ground. Her eyes trained on the clouds above, already picking up several shadows adding to the first.

"Well, that's interesting," she said to herself, seconds before flying beyond the clouds.

**

The atmosphere within Castle Dimitrescu's walls was one of comfortable quiet. Soft musical notes from the record player drifted out, adding a calmness because each resident knew there would be a storm tonight. Heavy rains and loud booming thunder. The kind normal at this time of year and sometimes, just sometimes, the girls waited for the storm to hit before they began their hunt in the village. Perhaps tonight they would be allowed to do so. Problem was mother was in a right terrible mood. Most of it had to do with their uncle. What else was bothering her they couldn't say.

Daniela had yet to find a replacement weapon and so she lounged on the couch, tossing a dagger up and down, bored out of her mind. She didn't feel like tormenting the servants although she probably would if they were stuck inside all night. She could sneak up on the groundskeeper but as of yet all her plans failed. Stupid human. Why was mother still keeping it around? Everytime she tried to ask, there was this little glare forming in her mother's golden eyes. It was enough to make Daniela back off. Too bad her curiosity kept growing. It's not like the groundskeeper was anything special.

She looked to her eldest sister, who was reading another book. Daniela perked up a bit until she read the title. "Ugh," escaped her lips as she deflated, it wasn't one she could ruin. "Where's Irina?"

"Kitchen," said Verona without looking up from her book.

What was she doing in the kitchen? Daniela got up, gliding toward the kitchens where she stopped in her tracks when she saw their youngest sister. "What," she started slowly, her eyes narrowing at the bag in her sister's hand, "are you doing?"

"Having a snack," shrugged Irina.

Daniela leaned closer and saw the colorful array of oval shapes. "What are those?"

"M&Ms."

"What?"

"M&Ms"

"I heard you the first time."

Irina sighed, "It's chocolate. I thought you had the 'superior' nose out of us."

Daniela opened and closed her mouth several times, her frustration growing, "That's when it comes to hunting! Not chocolate! Of all the-"

A loud thud coming from upstairs silenced everything. Daniela didn't think twice to go investigate, this night was dull to begin with. Now it would, hopefully, be rather interesting. Her sisters were close behind. When they reached the hallway, the sound had come from the library, that much was certain, they discovered their mother was already at the library's door.

Alcina observed her daughters carefully. "If it's not any of you..." She trailed off, opening the library door and brushing inside.

The girls followed, each attempting to cram through the doorway, eager to see if it was a foolish intruder. Their excitement growing as they pushed inside. The library was dark, illuminated only by the faint light coming in from outside.

Alcina took two steps inside, surveying her library, when her golden eyes fell on the crumbled mess of a desk. The once ornate wooden desk was completely in ruins, caved inwards as though something dropped from the -

The sounds of coughing stop Alcina from looking at the ceiling. It was in that moment she saw a familiar figure climbing to their feet. "Morrigan."

"Oh, hello," said the red haired woman. She brushed and patted the dirt and dust from her arms.

"What happened?"

"I dropped my jacket."

"That sounded heavier than a jacket."

"Yeah, I was wearing it at the time."

"And there's a hole in my roof," commented Alcina, "why?"

"A structural fault."

Alcina walked closer. Her eyes not leaving the mysterious stranger. It was curious because the closer she drew the more she saw there wasn't a single scratch on the woman. "Are you injured?"

"The desk broke my fall and it's seen better days," said Morrigan. She caught sight of the tears in the side of her shirt and slightly angled her body away, attempting to hide the ripped fabric.

"Good riddance. I hated that desk," commented Daniela. She was already by the heap of splintered wood, kicking a piece over.

"Mother, it's going to rain within the hour. There are priceless books here," started Verona.

Daniela snorted, "You're worried about books you've read hundreds of times but not about how a human is still standing after that drop." She turned toward the groundskeeper and grinned, "I say we take care of it now."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, "You bite me, you lose a tooth or more."

Before anything could happen, Irina appeared in front of her sister, "Mother, could we go to the village tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, mysteries. Love them, hate them, they make good story evolution if I can pull it off. Still undecided on how long this story will be, hopefully I can keep it entertaining and intriguing for everyone  
> Again, thank you for all the comments and kudos, they're very encouraging  
> Please enjoy

"You know the rules," Alcina told her girls. The words barely left her lips when the trio scattered, practically flying from the library and out of the castle. She kept her gaze trained on Morrigan, half expecting the woman to disappear should she look away. Much like the night when her gates were repaired. "Your shirt is torn."

"It's rather old," shrugged Morrigan. She should probably head into the nearest town at some point to pick up supplies especially some clothes.

"What did you encounter?"

"Bats," nodded Morrigan, gesturing with her hands, "Big. Bats."

"And bats caused you to," Alcina paused, mulling over the next words, "slip and fall?"

"Oh no," said Morrigan, "I got struck by lightning. The storm is starting earlier than I thought."

Alcina blinked several times. Surely she didn't just hear what she thought she heard. "You were struck by lightning?" She repeated carefully.

"Yes, it's kinda annoying but I mean it's not the first time. Probably not the last," said Morrigan. "So," she pointed at the hole in the roof, "I should probably fix that. Wouldn't want Verona to lose her books. Then I can check for other leaks."

"That isn't necessary." Alcina quickly said. Her mind reeling from what she just heard. "Fix the hole in the roof. Then you're taking the rest of the night off. I won't accept no for an answer."

And that was how Morrigan found herself in a rather large and cozy study roughly twenty minutes later. She was forced to rush the patch up job because rain had already begun and by the time she applied the metal sheeting to the outside, she was soaked. Morrigan had hoped the storm would take a bit longer so she could investigate those gargoyle bat like creatures. Unfortunately it would have to wait for another time.

After she changed out of her drenched clothes, the Lady of the castle greeted her in the hall. Since the incident in the library, Morrigan felt those golden eyes follow every movement she made even if she didn't see the towering woman.

It was a subject they seemed to be dancing around. Alcina knew neither one of them was human or at least not fully and questions lingered on the tip of the tongue during each conversation, stubbornly refusing to be voiced, of that Morrigan was certain. She stared into the fire, enjoying the comforting warmth, lost in thought until a porcelain cup obstructed her vision. Looking up and meeting the golden eyes, Morrigan smiled as she took the tea, "Thank you."

"Careful," said Alcina, "it's still hot."

Morrigan hummed in acknowledgement and returned to the fire. Unbothered by the heat, she raised the cup to her lips, catching the familiar scent of ginger and honey. "Ginger?"

"It'll chase away any lingering cold. I saw how drenched you were when you came in."

"Worried I'll end up like how we first met?"

"A good groundskeeper is hard to come by. An excellent groundskeeper is a rare find."

"You haven't seen my green thumb yet." Morrigan took a drink. It tasted as she remembered. It was then she heard the soft music playing in the study. "I've heard this before."

Alcina seated herself in the chair a bit to the left of the lounge couch, wine glass in hand, "Yes, while you were drifting in and out of consciousness."

"I also remember you reading to me." Morrigan watched as the taller woman paused, her glass an inch from her dark red lips but Alcina said nothing. "Why did you?"

Alcina didn't say anything at first, savouring her favorite wine before she met the other's gaze. "I thought you could use the distraction from whatever was plaguing your dreams."

Morrigan was surprised at the honest answer. "Thank you. It did help."

A comfortable silence drifted between the two, filled by the crackling fire and the music from the record player. Morrigan finished the ginger drink, her thumb idly tracing the pattern on the side. "Did your brother ever arrive?"

"No," sighed Alcina, "not unusual of him. He comes and goes as he pleases. Much like a rather annoying pest."

"Could have him removed from the premise," suggested Morrigan.

"Like you did this morning." Alcina couldn't stop the grin from forming on her lips. Yes, she was very much awake when the incident occurred. She hadn't seen what sparked it. All she had witnessed was the blur traveling through the ground floor and Heisenberg's abrupt disappearance. The splintered remains of his hammer were confirmation something did happen and judging from the tension in Morrigan's shoulders...well this should be interesting.

"In my defense, he attacked me first," said Morrigan. "Apparently he doesn't like chocolate chip pancakes."

"Is that so?"

"Also I didn't know that was your brother."

"And you took him where?"

"Threw him into the lake."

"What of my doors?"

"All in perfect working order."

Alcina could attest to that because she had examined each door, tested the way they opened and closed, paid close attention to the ornate details on every inch. Much to her surprise, nothing was amiss. She was impressed to say the least. "Then my brother was never here," she said before drinking from her wine glass. "What's your story, Morrigan?"

"I don't think it's much of an interesting story."

"It's not every day this castle sees strangers who survive blizzards and drops from impossible heights. Or being struck by lightning."

"I'm pretty sure there are a few humans who survive the blizzards and lightning strikes."

"Morrigan."

"Countess."

Alcina decided a different approach might warrant answers. This newcomer was guarded, more guarded than anyone she'd ever come across, and it seemed she couldn't use her usual methods of intimation because, well, there might not be anything Morrigan was afraid of. And that created a dangerous person. "Is there reason for my daughters and myself to believe we are in harm's way while in your presence?"

The red haired woman set the cup aside and thought about how to best answer that question. Taking in a deep breath, Morrigan spoke, "No."

"And if you were to discover our true natures?"

"You mean the vampiric side of your family?" Morrigan offered a slight smile, "I can smell the wine and blood in your glass. I can hear the faintest of heartbeats from you. Your daughters' are louder especially when they're excited. But I suspect your brother is something else."

"You have quite the keen senses."

"It's kept me out of trouble this long."

"My question remains, Morrigan."

"As does my answer. But if Daniela bites me and she chips a tooth or loses several, you can't really put the blame on me."

"I'm sure she'll behave. In time."

"She's like a chaotic puppy."

"Morrigan."

"What? She is."

Alcina shook her head lightly yet there was a faint amused smile on her lips. It was a rather accurate description of her middle daughter, not that she'd ever admit it. "And you say your story isn't an interesting one. You're not quite human, are you, Morrigan?"

"No but I blend in really well." Morrigan paused, "At least I used to." There was no use in running anymore. Sure, Morrigan risked the fact Alcina might kick her off of the castle grounds. But if the information came from her and not an outside source, wouldn't that be better? "I'm not from this world. Mine was similar to this or so they would tell us whenever we asked as children. It's gone now. And I don't know how I ended up here."

"You're alien?"

"That would have been the simpler explanation." Morrigan sighed. She honestly didn't know her past, let alone what she was. She came close once but then all hell broke loose throughout the world and what little information she had was lost in the destruction. "I tried finding out once. The closest I came to finding an answer was being called a Realmwalker. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"You continue to remain a mystery," said Alcina after a long minute of silence.

"If you want me gone-"

"No," interrupted Alcina, "that won't be necessary. I believe you when you say you are not a threat to my family. Besides," a slow smile came to those dark red lips, "as you said I haven't seen your green thumb yet."

The conversation turned to more mundane things. Ideas for the garden were discussed, the variety of grapes Alcina had already planted and harvested over the decades. There was something refreshing for the Lady of the castle to have another to speak with especially when it came to her passion of nature and wine making. Naturally Morrigan was still the mystery from the very beginning even with the small tadbits of information she managed to extract. Still, it was better than nothing but Alcina made a mental note. She would have to take a small trip soon. She believed her dear friends of the Beneviento family could help and she would kindly remind them where to place their overgrown flying rodents for that matter.

**

It was late. Later than they should be returning home but it mattered little especially to Daniela who dragged her latest living catch through the foyer and into the kitchens. She was about to make her way to the cellar when she paused. "What are you doing here?"

Morrigan closed the fridge door and grabbed her plate. A well designed and fat sandwich rested on the plate. "Late night snack. Who's that?" She nodded toward the young, half conscious bleeding man.

"Breakfast," said Daniela.

"Your breakfast is dripping all over the floor," commented Morrigan as she walked past the blonde. "And you've got some red on you. There are napkins in the pantry."

"What?" Daniela blinked at the words. How was this human not bothered by the sight? Instead the groundskeeper moved toward the door, carefully stepping over the long drag mark of blood.

"Napkins right next to the mop," said Morrigan, "Goodnight!"

Daniela groaned and stalked down to the cellar where she was met by her mother, who didn't comment on her tardiness. Her frown deepened as she headed to the dungeon. She kept a close eye on her mother, noting the good mood she was in as she went on preparing her wines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really having a lot of fun with this story and it's going to be quite a ride. So once again thank you to everyone for reading and liking this. Thank you so much

"Alcina," said the voice from the shadows, "to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Her jaw tensed and while Alcina did not, absolutely not, want to be here, it was necessary. "We had an agreement." 

She was met with silence. Most likely the Beneviento's were playing dumb, further adding to her frustration. "Keep your pets away from my castle," she ordered, the warning hanging in the air. 

The shadows shifted, "We cannot help their wandering spirits."

"Then leash them. I will not have that filth near my castle. Let alone attacking my staff."

"Ah, but what is one less human to your wine collection? You always find more."

"Leave my groundskeeper to me."

"It killed two of ours."

Alcina chuckled, "That was the storm. Perhaps you should bring them in when lightning strikes. Or do they not listen to master?"

"Do not mock us, Alcina."

"Then do not trespass on my property."

She could feel the Beneviento siblings bristle in the shadows but they said nothing, keeping to their shadows like the cowards they were. Their family crest a mockery of their true natures. But Alcina wasn't here to pass judgment. Not today.

"Why do you still linger here?" The shadows hissed, eager to have the towering woman gone.

"I'm here for my books. It's been decades. My library grows cold without being complete."

The shadows sensed a curiosity. Something shifted within them causing Lady Dimitrescu to straighten her spine more and shift her eyes to the faint noise coming from behind her right side. Two books appeared, held by the shadowy tendrils favored by the Beneviento siblings.

"And the third?"

The shadows heaved a sigh. Of course, leave it to the vampire with a book obsession to know how many books they borrowed. Reluctantly they brought forth the last book. A trilogy of old leather bound books. However before returning them to the Dimitrescu, the shadows shifted closer, "What curious thing are you up to now, Alcina?"

"It matters not to you," said the lady. "We do not meddle in each others affairs or I would rid this country of your plague."

"Tsk, tsk, Mother Miranda would not like us fighting."

"Oh, this isn't fighting." Alcina grabbed her books. When one of the tendrils refused to release the last one, her claws snapped forward, slicing through the shadows with ease. "This is you minding your own business." She turned on her heel and left yet she paused at the door. "If I so much as even hear a beating wing near my castle, I'll deliver their heads."

The Beneviento siblings felt anger stirring in their shadows. Low growls escaping but the vampire was already gone. They stewed on the last remarks. How dare that blood sucking virus threaten them when they were so much more powerful? A little slip into the castle shadows was warranted. Yes, that could shed some light.

The shadows began shifting and moving when a staff pressed the eager tendril down. The anger filling the room receded, curling into fear and bowing lowly. "Mother-"

"Leave Alcina to her business."

The order was sharp and crisp. It's hidden warning clear causing the Benevientos to shrink further into their shadows.

"Yes, of course. As you wish."

The figure looked in the direction where Alcina had been mere moments ago then the figure vanished, leaving the Beneviento siblings in utter silence.

**

Heisenberg slowly opened the front door, only a fraction, just enough space to stick his head through. He peered into the empty foyer and up the stairs. Nothing. He checked the doors, noticing all were closed. Another good sign. Satisfied he slipped inside, quieter than he ever did and waited after closing the door. 

There came no movement. No greeting. Not even the slightest creak. And he left out a sigh of relief. 

It took him three days to recover. Now, he knew he wasn't as young as he was but considering what he was; three days was a long fucking time. He spent a day, a full fucking day, lying by the lake. Each time the waves moved he half expected the lake's guardian to pop up and pull him under. Thankfully that didn't happen, the ugly fucker stayed away. 

Even after that full day he still wasn't healed and limped his way back home. Along the way some of his creations saw him, offering their aid which he was ever grateful for. He spent the other two days recovering and studying those damn tapes again.

The groundskeeper was one of these 'heroes'. He knew it and from that attack, the answer was pretty much sealed in stone. Did his sister know? No, surely not even though she remarked on the night of the blizzard:

'This one isn't human.'

She knew something from the get go. Must be a vampire thing because he didn't pick up on anything. 

Heisenberg made his way toward the curved staircase further in. Sometimes he forgot how massive this place was. Nothing and no one greeted him. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He kept expecting that monster to appear out of thin air and throw him through the castle again. 

He reached the hallway, making his way down it, lost in thought, he never noticed the person following him from behind. When he turned a corner, the person appeared in front of him and he screamed.

"That's not a nice greeting, uncle," said Irina

Heisenberg heaved in breath after breath, trying to calm his racing heart, "Since when do you sneak up on people?! Holy fuck!"

"I said hello at the stairs."

Heisenberg frowned, "No, you didn't."

"Must be your hearing," shrugged the youngest niece of his.

Heisenberg rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm old." He shoved past his niece. He was here on important business.

"Do you really not like chocolate chip pancakes?" asked Irina, smiling when her uncle stopped dead in his tracks. "I think they're delicious."

"You little br-"

His words were cut off by a looming shadow falling over him and part of the hallway. 

"Finish that sentence and I'll remove your tongue, Heisenberg."

A chill went down his spine as he turned to greet his sister. "Well, aren't you in a cheery mood?"

"You're late by four days. I do not like being kept waiting."

"Blame your new guard dog," said Heisenberg, "Should probably leash that thing."

"If you're here simply to insult my daughters and my staff-"

"No, no." Heisenberg held up his hands in surrender. "This is actually important."

Alcina observed the little man for a minute. "Your hammer. Get rid of it."

"Uh...no, actually I'd feel - Hey!"

Irina had already taken the hammer from her uncle. "This is new," she commented on the fine silver ornaments and what appeared to be a button by the handle. "Expecting a new threat?"

"I wanted to try something new." It wasn't a complete lie but the reason behind it was a specific groundskeeper tied to this castle. 

"If I press this button," said Irina

"No, no, no." Heisenberg pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Another swarm of bugs appeared next to Irina, Daniela slowly coming into solid form. "Hello uncle," she greeted.

"Daniela, no!"

It was already too late. Daniela pressed the small button on the hammer. The curiosity of the girls could hardly be quelled especially if there was someone telling them no. 

Heisenberg's eyes widened as the hammer began glowing at the edges. It detached itself from the shaft. A second later the heavy anvil was flying toward him. It hit him square in the chest and sent him hurling backward as the miniature rocket boosters kicked in. Oh, how he sometimes hated his own inventions.

Alcina had thought her brother was about to collide with her when she found herself moved across the hallway and out of harm's way. A lingering warmth spreading across her hips. 

The women expected to hear Heisenberg crashing through various parts of the castle. Nothing came. Instead Heisenberg came sliding along the carpeted hallway and the crunching of metal echoed through the silence. 

"Are you trying to destroy this place every time you visit? Cause you're doing one hell of a job," said Morrigan as she tossed the now crumbled up metal ball at his feet. She touched down on the floor softly. "You know, it's not much of a weapon if you can't properly wield it." 

Irina and Daniela were attempting to pass the handle of their uncle's hammer back and forth to make it seem like neither one of them had done anything. Alcina was taken aback. She had neither seen nor heard the groundskeeper but the warmth she felt confirmed she was moved out of harm's way by the woman.

Heisenberg groaned as he slowly got up. "The damage I cause will never reach the levels of what you did to New York City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else think Alcina has sexy hips? It can't just be me...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be classified as a bit angsty? Maybe...I'm not sure. Everyone is haunted by past demons. Still, we're making slow progress. There's plenty more to this  
> Again thank you for reading this. Thank you for your comments. Thank you for liking this

"Three months ago, eighty percent of New York City was destroyed. Two weeks after that an area half the size of New York City was destroyed in Latin America. A week after that Bulgaria lost its capital, Sofia, and Jakarta was completely leveled, and after that most of the Siberian wilderness now looks like it was hit by multiple asteroids," said Heisenberg as he readjusted his coat. "I've seen the footage. You and your friends really went to town in these places."

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Morrigan, her tone hard.

"There are people who hail you and your friends as heroes but you're not, are you?" Heisenberg pulled a small bundle, the size of index cards, from his inside pocket and threw it at the groundskeeper, who caught it effortlessly. "You're a bunch of killers."

Morrigan gave a chuckle, "You think you can lecture me on morality? What would you know on morals?"

"Enough!" Alcina's voice ended the argument then and there. "Morrigan, take a walk."

In a flash the red haired woman was gone. Heisenberg felt rather pleased until he felt the iron grip of his sister's hand close around his throat. She, however, wasn't even looking at him. "Girls, entertain yourselves. I left each of you a present in the dungeons."

Alcina practically threw her idiot brother into her study. He landed with a harsh oomph in one of the chairs. "Of all the idiotic things you've done, this. This takes the cake, Heisenberg."

"You're living with a monster. It cannot be tamed or controlled. Not even by the likes of you. It could probably even bring the gods to their knees."

Alcina felt her anger rising. "Her name is Morrigan. And you will address her as such."

Heisenberg huffed, "No, and you won't either after you've seen this." He pulled the small laptop from his pocket, placed it on the desk, and pulled up the first video. 

'This is live from downtown New York.' 

The footage was shot from a helicopter and it surveyed the cityscape below. Absolute carnage had unfolded here. Buildings were destroyed, some smaller ones reduced to rubble, taller ones only half standing, smoke and dust everywhere. Fires were burning in various places, cars were totaled. Yet there was movement.

The camera caught the movement and zoomed in. A familiar flash of red was seen followed by a rising dust cloud from a crumbling building. Suddenly a purple beam of energy shot out from the rubble and dust. Its strength sent someone or something flying backwards. The being in question slammed into the ruins of a car. 

Whatever the creature was, it rolled off the car, spitting out a dark green liquid. Slowly it moved on its elbows, still alive, still willing to fight as it hoisted itself off the ground by using the ridges on a dumpster. 

Out of the crumbled building shot a blur, landing mere feet from the creature. If there were words exchanged, the conversation remained a secret. But whatever did occur it resulted in the creature throwing the dumpster at the red haired woman. 

The large metal box was knocked aside instantly by the woman and the creature was already leaping forward. The woman disappeared, when the creature landed on the ground it was knocked aside from a harsh and well placed kick to its head. Before the creature could even get up, it's neck was snapped. Ending the fight.

One creature was down the camera lingering on the scene but it quickly panned away when a bright light flared from the center of the ruined city. 

'What the hell is that?' 

A pulse denotated, rocking the helicopter and sending it into engine failure. Everything was shaking. The occupants in the helicopter were screaming. One might have been praying. Except it didn't crash. The sudden silence stunned the people inside of the news helicopter and seconds later they found themselves placed gently on the ground. 

"Always looking for a story, Ms Campbell."

"You know me, Red. So what can you tell me?"

Morrigan sighed and shook her head. "Nothing. Speak to the Black Mask."

"He referred me to you. Saying this was your doing. You're the alien after all."

A sudden swirling tear opened up behind Morrigan and a young teen stepped out. "Survivors?"

"Curious reporters. Get them out of here," said Morrigan.

"Wait," the teen stopped. She wrung her fingers together as though she was debating something. "Amanda's at ground zero."

Morrigan walked over to the teen, placing her hand over the other's, "I'll find her. Your sister knows what she's doing."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now get out of here, Zoey. You shouldn't be here." Morrigan waited till the helicopter's occupants were ushered through the portal. The reporter still mentioning something about wanting a story before passing through. Then the teen left and the portal was closed, ending the feed.

The footage changed to a news story where it showed the beam of light had come from a crystal materializing out of thin air over ground zero. Swarm after swarm of unknown creatures came buzzing out. It showed these 'heroes' fighting against the invading threat. Something, an unknown, caused the crystal to explode. The aftermath left eighty percent of the city destroyed.

Heisenberg showed video after video and once it was all done, he eagerly awaited for his sister's agreement with him. Now he knew they rarely, if ever, agreed on anything but this, oh this was a guarantee. Because these weren't heroes or humans, these beings were monsters walking the earth.

"I fail to see what your concern is," spoke Alcina.

"Come again? Please tell me you didn't say what I just heard," said Heisenberg, "Because it sounds to me you're not concerned."

"Why should I be? None of this happened in our country. None of this affects us."

"The thing that's your groundskeeper-"

"Her name is Morrigan."

Heisenberg continued, ignoring his sister's remark, "- is a destroyer. What makes you think we'll be spared the same fate when she finds out what you are? What your daughters are? What I am? What we do here?"

"Since when have you become so concerned over the outside world?"

"Because these beings could be the answers to everything we've been looking for. Ever since we were children." Heisenberg waited, but received no answer. "You know I'm right. You've been having the same thoughts."

Alcina's jaw tightened, "You don't know my thoughts. You never have. Now get out."

"Alcina-"

"Get. Out."

Heisenberg rose, adjusting his coat, "I'll leave that with you." He gestured at the laptop with the various footage on it. "You'll see I'm right. You hold the key of godh-"

"You're wearing my patience dangerously thin."

"I'm right. You know I am." With that Heisenberg left his sister alone with her thoughts and the scenes she had just witnessed. 

**

Morrigan stared at the near pristine cards. Seventy one in total. Twenty eight of which were classified as Heroes. Thirty two classified as villains. And the rest were documented battles or events the curious public managed to witness. Including Judgment Day, the very card she held in her hand now and had been staring at for the last ten minutes. 

Judgment Day

Disaster upon disaster happened that day and the weeks that followed.

It was barely enough. The casualties suffered on their side were unforgivable. 

But they didn't know that. The public knew only what they saw. They didn't witness the internal fighting, the suicide mission deemed necessary, the egos fighting for top spot, the threat that could have been prevented. Were they even worth being called heroes after what happened?

"I thought you'd be up here." Alcina's voice interrupted the groundskeeper's swirling thoughts.

"This is the last place you checked," commented Morrigan.

"You don't make it easy." 

"The roof seemed like a quiet place. Besides your brother is afraid of heights," shrugged Morrigan. She had grabbed a spare blanket, laid it out across a section of the flat roof, and just stared at the sky. Now that night had fallen, the sapphire blue sky had parts hidden by dark grey clouds yet the exposed parts revealed an endless array of stars. That was the beauty of the countryside. No light pollution to block out the vast stars. 

"What did he give you?" Alcina was rather curious about the bundle her idiot brother threw. Morrigan held up the cards. "Cards?"

"Apparently some company thought it was necessary to put us on cards and offer them up as collectibles." Morrigan looked at the lady of the castle, "There's room on the blanket if you want to join me. Unless that's too unladylike for you, Countess."

"I saw what happened in New York."

"Ah," Morrigan sighed, "I had hoped there would be more time before that reached this place."

"A couple months, perhaps?"

"More like three years," chuckled the groundskeeper. "Place seems remote enough."

Alcina couldn't disagree with that as she took a seat next to the red haired woman. "My brother expects me to be afraid of you."

"You don't strike me as a woman who scares easily."

"Good eye. Wine?" Alcina offered as she uncorked one of the finest years in her collection.

"You know you don't have to get me drunk if you want the truth," said Morrigan.

"Can you get drunk?"

"No."

"Thought so." Still Alcina offered a glass and the other took it. She filled her own glass and looked out at the scenery. It was rather nice up here. "You can tell me when you're ready to."

Morrigan nodded absently. The two remained in a comfortable silence. Alcina didn't push the matter although she was curious in regards to the unique abilities housed by some of these people especially Morrigan but these events were fresh. Whatever caused them still affected the woman next to her and Alcina believed it was a matter far greater than anyone realized. She'd be patient after all she had all the time in the world. 

"People only see what lies on the surface," said Alcina softly, "They never see the things we keep hidden when they want us to only be one thing. You don't owe the world anything, Morrigan."

"It can't be that simple."

"Oh, it is." Alcina picked up a card, examined it, and frowned slightly, "Although I believe these require an explanation."

Morrigan laughed softly, "Alright, so..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be a scene here where Heisenberg comes in and screams, "Not mother's chandelier!" And Morrigan was going to threaten to kick his ass and he'd scream like a little girl before running away, screaming. But you know....  
> Maybe next time  
> Please enjoy

"Morrigan," warned the curious brunette from below. Verona watched somewhat on edge as the other woman began detaching the priceless chandelier from the ceiling. Her mother's prized possession or rather one of the most prized possessions in the castle. "Morrigan."

"What?"

"Do not drop the chandelier."

"Yep, thanks for the reminder." Morrigan returned her attention to the work at hand. Earlier in the week, she noticed the flickering coming from the chandelier. It was brief and at first she thought nothing of it but when the flickering continued, she realized either the wiring needed replacing or the bulbs. Now with the room cast in mostly in darkness, only a few flood lights illuminating the chandelier and the ceiling spot where it hung, it was time to find the problem.

She easily held the chandelier in one hand while extracting the wires with the other. A sigh escaped her. It was faulty wiring due to its age. She was going to have to replace all of it.

"Oh! Don't drop the chandelier," said Irina as she glided down the stairs. 

"Already got the memo," muttered Morrigan, seeing as how Verona took to reminding her every two minutes.

"You know it is a priceless heirloom," commented Irina.

Morrigan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had already gotten the history lesson from Verona, who emphasized the importance of it never to receive a single scratch. "Yep, got that memo too." Morrigan looked at the two watching her, "Don't either of you have something better to do?"

"Oh no," Irina shook her head, "this takes all precedence." 

She really should have postponed this till everyone was asleep. But the problem couldn't really be ignored. And just when things couldn't get worse, Morrigan noticed the last of the daughters appear on the second floor.

Daniela had wondered where her sisters got to when she heard talking in the main room. Her grin faded though when she saw the groundskeeper was holding the chandelier in one hand. The chandelier of all things. "Do NOT drop that chandelier!" She said as she reappeared at the ground floor.

Morrigan sighed. "Okay, that's it. The next person to tell me not to drop this will hold it themselves."

"Are you out of your mind?" said Daniela, "It probably weighs a ton."

Morrigan tested the weight of it. "More like 2.5 tons but it might be a bit less." She noticed the wide eyes of each daughter. "What?"

"Don't ever do that again," said Verona, "It could have slipped." 

"Okay," Morrigan shook her head. "Does anyone want to hand me the wire cutters? Yellow handles. Or I can just put this down-"

"NO!" Echoed from the daughters. Reluctantly Irina went to the toolkit but honestly she didn't have the slightest clue which was which. She went to grab one.

"Nope, those are pliers."

She tried again.

"Nope, those are bolt cutters."

Irina frowned, "How can you even tell? You're not looking." 

"Oh I see more than you think," said Morrigan, still observing the opening in the ceiling. Had these wires ever been switched out? If the whole house was filled with ancient wiring, oh boy that was going to take a while to fix especially if she had to go around the ornate decorations.

Suddenly the wire cutters appeared in her field of vision. "Thanks." She moved to cut the wiring 

"Don't drop the chandelier," said a calm, smooth voice.

Morrigan paused, looking at the Lady of the castle, "Haha, you know, you're lucky you're the Countess." 

Alcina's answer came in the form of a smile. "One hand, Morrigan, are you sure that's wise?"

"You'd be surprised what I can accomplish with one hand," commented Morrigan absently, focusing on the work above her. 

The daughters watched a rather curious scene unfold. Their mother was helping the groundskeeper, simply by passing the proper tools to her. They didn't know their mother knew her way around a toolbox and so their eyes kept darting between the two and the chandelier, still gripped in Morrigan's hand, half expecting the woman to drop it.

"Is Mother watching the chandelier or Morrigan's shirt every time she reaches?" whispered Verona to her sisters.

Irina opened her mouth to comment then paused to watch. "Yes," was the only answer she could come up with. 

"Ugh," Daniela rolled her eyes, "you two are ridiculous."

It was a grueling twenty minutes later. Grueling for Daniela as she listened to her sisters and because with every movement Morrigan made, she expected the chandelier to come crashing down. Yet it never did. It hardly even moved. How that human was not only able to hold the heavy chandelier and keep it steady for such a period of time, she couldn't figure out. Something wasn't right. Except the question was did she want to know the truth?

Daniela was the first to disappear after the chandelier was hung back in place and it barely even moved. "Ugh, finally." With that said she scattered to other parts within the castle. 

"She'll come around," said Alcina.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, you sure about that?" She tossed the tools back into the toolbox. 

"Walk with me. There's something I wish to discuss with you."

They walked to the gardens, where Morrigan returned the toolkit and ladder to one of the sheds. The moon was out tonight, half hidden behind lingering clouds. Winter was gone, giving way to the early weeks of spring, and soon it would be time to start working in the gardens. Now that was going to be fun for Morrigan. It would be nice to feel the sun again and not be hounded by everything she did inside. Sure, she understood it was their house, their haven but a haven wasn't any good if it was falling apart. And until the ground finished thawing there was plenty of things inside that required her attention, especially the whole electrical grind. She wondered if she could get the parts to make it more modern.

"Morrigan?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was caught up with the electrical that still needs doing."

"And how much is left?"

"West wing, main hall, library, and the cellars," said Morrigan, "if you give me permission for the cellars. It'd be better to have everything switched over."

"Can you finish before the 17th?"

"That's in eight days." Morrigan thought it over. "Sure, it's doable. Why the 17th?"

"I am housing an international wine reveal. Private investors, wealthy clientele," said Alcina as they walked through the vineyard. 

"Ah, how long is this event?"

"Three days. Perhaps you'd like to take that," Lady Dimitrescu paused, looking over the intriguing woman, "supply trip you've been speaking of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the attraction there? Is it in its faintest ripples of the big splash? I don't know. Maybeee. We got more ground to cover  
> Thank you for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens!   
> Nothing too exciting...  
> Thank you for reading this  
> Please enjoy

And that was how Morrigan found herself in Bucharest seven days later. She left a day before the event, not exactly wanting to be seen by any early arrivals. It was mid afternoon, the sun high in the sky, giving off the gentle warmth of early spring. Having picked up lunch at a bistro, Morrigan sat in the bustling city square, examining her sketches. While she ate, she went over possible changes the castle could undertake. There were the obvious ones that needed to be done. At least the electrical was finished. What a nightmare. The west wing had all its wiring done backwards and what should have been an easy job was lengthened to two days. She had gotten some protests from the girls when she was forced to exchange the light switches. But she showed them the dimmer controls she added and it seemed to satisfy them.

Except Morrigan had a problem. After she'd check the pipes, which probably needed to be replaced as well, and reinforced the outer walls and roof sections, there were the doors. Now there wasn't anything wrong with the doors, structurally wise. The support beams were great. The details, the thought that went into them, the design, all of it was great. It worked and fitted well for the castle. But the problem Morrigan had was...well their height.

Surely it wasn't comfortable for Alcina to constantly be bending and ducking through each and every door. It was something she'd have to bring up with Lady Dimitrescu. 

And another problem was Morrigan couldn't extend every door because there were a few that would require extensive remodeling of the castle. There were three doors, that if she extended them, she would have to raise the entire balcony and upper floor in that section. And that would cause more problems than it would do good. Those doors led to other rooms of which she could raise the opposite doors instead. Although instead of raising the upper floors, there might be a chance of lowering the floor to make the doors a more appropriate height for Alcina. 

Right. So supplies...

Morrigan put away her sketchbook and finished off the last of her lunch. She spent the first day getting the essentials of clothing and other items. The second day she sought out specific places for lumber and metal and other materials that were on her list. There was vast potential in the gardens and if what she suspected to be true, the upgrades she could fashion to make the gardens and the vineyard flourish, well that'd just be icing on the cake. 

On the third day, she picked up items tailored specifically to the four women of the Dimitrescu clan. And returned to previous suppliers to arrange the deliveries. With everything from payment to the deliveries arranged, at a reasonable morning hour so not to bother the sleeping Dimitrescu family, Morrigan made her way back to the castle. 

It was late evening, almost midnight by the time she reached the castle and slipping inside using the back entrances. She was pretty sure there were still some guests here, judging from the cars outside. And as Morrigan searched the fridge for a snack, the cellar door slammed opened. 

She turned around, eyebrow raised in question, and a bowl of blueberries in one hand. She was greeted with a pale faced man. He was sweating, his heart raced, he could barely suck in enough air.

"You okay there, bud?" 

"I-I..." The guy pressed his back against the wall, trying to find something to tell him this wasn't really happening. 

Morrigan ate some blueberries. "Do you want a beer or something?"

The man suddenly screamed. 

"Right," said Morrigan, "probably a wine drinker. Hey Daniela."

"You're back early." Daniela had appeared in the kitchen causing the man's scream.

"Eh, early-ish," said Morrigan.

Before their conversation could continue, the man screamed again and bolt out the back door, into the gardens.

"Where did he come from?"

"The cellar. Must have seen something he shouldn't have." Morrigan tossed a few blueberries into mouth then signaled in the man's direction. "Might want to catch that." 

Daniela crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the fridge. "You know, I would," she said, "Unfortunately I don't have my sickle thanks to someone who will remain nameless."

"Wasn't my fault," said Morrigan. She set the bowl aside and grabbed her pack, extracting a rolled up piece of cloth. "Here."

"What is it?" Daniela asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"A truce, peace offering, whatever you want to call it." Morrigan sighed when the blonde still hesitated. "Just take it. Don't make it weird."

Daniela gave in and carefully took the cloth roll. She untied the thin rope around it, slowly unrolling it. Her eyes widened at what was revealed. A brand new sickle with an ivory handle, the metal was made of fine Damascus steel, and it's blade edge sharper than any she'd ever seen.

"I sharpened it last night and I can teach you how to maintain that edge," said Morrigan. 

"Why?"

"Your last one wasn't salvageable and you really put it through the ringer with those dents. Just saying if you want something sharp and proper for hunting, you'll want to take care of the blade." Morrigan nodded in the direction of the open back door, "Why don't you go test it?"

Daniela slowly began to grin as she looked from Morrigan to the new sickle, which felt pretty good in her hand, almost like it was an exact fit, and then to the door. She felt the slightest of nudges against her shoulder and looked to see her mother giving her a faint nod. 

Suddenly the middle daughter scattered and flew out the door. Morrigan didn't say anything, waiting then heard the laughter coming from the forest. "There's the gremlin," she said before turning to the others. It appeared everyone arrived in the kitchen. "Hello."

"Did you bring us anything?" asked Irina. 

"Did I? Hmm..." Morrigan searched her bag, "I don't suppose you two want weapons as well."

The faces she got were answer enough.

Morrigan chuckled, "I'm not that dense." She pulled out a bundle of three books and handed them to Verona. "Two of those are somewhat modern romance stories. Since that seems to be a common genre you always read."

"And what's the third?" Verona eyed the leather bound book at the bottom.

"Well it's blank. I figured since you're always reading stories, you might want to try your hand at actually writing one. As for you," she turned to Irina, "I noticed you were running out of paint so here." She handed Irina a smooth wooden box.

Irina opened the box to find it filled with an array of oil paints including some colors she'd never seen before. Some very, very bright colors included. "Whoa."

"Oh, and here." Morrigan pulled out a cylinder filled with paint brushes. "Yours are kinda old and well used. But if you need canvas, you'll have to wait till the 23rd."

"The 23rd," commented Alcina rather curiously.

"Yes, supply deliveries."

"I didn't know my castle was in such disrepair."

"Oh, it's not," said Morrigan, "but it does need upgrades and there are a few projects for the garden. Which we should discuss after I've gotten some sleep. But first." The groundskeeper pulled out two rather long boxes. "I hope they didn't break. Imported from Germany. Crystal wine glasses. Wasn't sure what colors you wanted so I got one in red and the other in dark purple." She carefully unwrapped the glasses and placed them on the table. "Fitting for a Countess, no?" 

Morrigan looked at the surprised women. "Okay, great," she said, slinging the bag over her shoulder and grabbing the bowl of blueberries. "I'm going to eat these, take a shower, and go to bed. Goodnight." 

There was silence in the kitchen for quite some time. Verona ran her fingers over the leather book. It was blank, completely empty, just waiting to be filled. It was also a strange feeling, to receive an empty book that was all hers to fill with whatever she could dream of. "Mother," she said, breaking the silence, "I think we should keep that one." 

Alcina hummed in agreement, this ever quiet agreement as she picked up one of the elegant crystal glasses. It was heavier than a regular wine glass. But the stem was thicker, its base solid, and the intricate design etched into the glass itself was stunning. These glasses were beautiful, befitting of her finest wine.

Five minutes later, Daniela returned with the man who had dared trespass in the castle. She dragged his lifeless body into the kitchen. The new sickle dripping with blood. Oh, it was a fine weapon. Razor sharp, excellent grip, fantastic in her hand and the way it could hook a limb. She'd never admit it but it certainly was better than her old one. Perhaps the human was on to something about this maintenance thing. 

She dropped the body at the door leading to the cellar, noticing her family was still in the kitchen. "What? He didn't get that far. You didn't have to wait."

**

Alcina sat in her study. The laptop open on the desk, displaying the paused scene of a battle. Her brother believed Morrigan and these other humans to be monsters and while she didn't agree with him, it was obvious their abilities made them dangerous, raising them far above the average human. And if she were a betting woman, some of these beings could even give their four houses a run for their money. 

She didn't know what to do with this information. Normally she would have went to Mother Miranda, sought out her guidance, but not this time. 

She knew what Heisenberg implied before she cut him off. It was the very thing they, along with the rest of the housed, were interested in since the very beginning.

Godhood. 

Immortality.

Sitting on the invisible throne spoken of since the beginning of time.

Heisenberg knew or rather felt he knew these beings would lead them there. Alcina, however, hesitated with such a confirmation which was very unlike her. 

Except unlike her idiot brother, Alcina was able to see the grand scale of things. Romania was a mere dot on the map of this planet. The four houses were hardly enough to scratch the surface of facing these beings. The outside world was vast, endless, dangerous to everything she had built up over the decades. No, she would not risk her daughters for the sake of some suicide attempt. No, if she were to pursue this matter further and discover some of its mysteries, she'd be careful. After all, time meant nothing to them.

But was she still interested in obtaining the immaculate status of being a god? Was she ever? Thinking over such things was a dark trek down the past. What she had wanted, she already had. What more could she possibly want?

Alcina sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She closed the laptop, tired of watching the videos. Reaching for her glass, she paused. It was one of the crystal wine glasses Morrigan had gifted her. On a whim, it seemed the woman brought back small things tailored to each of them. Did that still make her a monster simply because of what she could do? Her idiot brother would say yes, he'd chalk it up to some trick or bribery to get her to look the other way. She doubted that. From all the evidence Morrigan was one of the good guys even with the heavy fear surrounding her.

So far there'd been no evidence to point to the red haired woman having an ulterior motive. In fact, it almost seemed like she enjoyed working around the castle, like it gave her something to do, distracted her, kept her away from the prying eyes. And what better place to find an escape than Castle Dimitrescu?

The Lady of the castle finished her wine and left her study. She needed some air, some time to think, some time outside. Except when she left the room, bending deeply at the door, and rising to her full height she found herself face to face Morrigan. 

"Ah, just the lady I wanted to see," said Morrigan, "You have a slight problem with your doors."

Except Alcina wasn't exactly listening, vaguely she heard something about a problem and doors. Instead her focus was on the fact that Morrigan was floating several feet off the ground. "Are you-" she paused. "Your feet are not on the ground."

"Hmm?" Morrigan looked down. "Oh, yeah. Um...I can fly? Anyway, about your doors."

"You can fly."

"I thought it was obvious from when I fell through the roof of the library. Or the fact I threw your brother in the lake. I mean I could build a catapult but -"

Alcina wondered why she was so surprised. She'd seen footage of the red haired woman flying. Perhaps it was the fact they were on the same eye level. It's been a long time since that ever happened. "You were saying about the doors, I believe."

"Right. Not sure if you've noticed but you're a tall woman," said Morrigan with a smile.

"You don't say."

"I know. It's hardly noticeable. But the average door height is about seven feet or less. Which most of these are and that's great. Not so great for you. What do you say I raise them? Add three feet to them. You might lose some of the details around the doors but imagine walking into a room with bending." Morrigan gestured to the ceilings, "Your rooms are more than high enough to support it. It's just -"

"A compromise on the decor," finished Alcina

"A slight compromise," said Morrigan. "Your back will thank you though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcina's a momma bear. You can't convince me otherwise.  
> And what are these four houses after exactly? Hmm...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft chapter? A kind of soft chapter...I think  
> Thank you for reading  
> Please enjoy

The trees were pressing in on her. The sky darkened the longer she remained where she was. But her father had told her to wait right here. He would come back. He promised. 

A sudden noise startled her causing her to gasp and curl in further against the large tree. Where was her father? 

The little girl looked around. She couldn't see much aside from the trees and the dirt. A bit of moss here and there, dried leaves, and suddenly she was getting cold. She tried to find the sun but it had already faded on the horizon. 

Where was he? 

She waited. And waited. And waited. It was dark. She was tired and hungry and cold. 

Something snapped to her left. Her heart leapt into her throat. There was more movement. Suddenly she realized something was very, very wrong. Scrambling back, the little girl rose on trembling legs, her palms pressed against the harsh bark. She could feel her heart hammering against her small chest as though it was threatening to burst free at any moment. 

When another noise came, the girl let out a scream and ran. She ran in the dark, crawling under fallen trees, over rocks. Luckily she was small enough not to get hit by the tall branches. But she wasn't used to running and her short legs could only take her far. 

A stitch in her side made her pause briefly because another sound came from behind her. Something was after her. The little girl was too terrified to look behind her so she took to running again. Except the noises were getting louder and louder. It sounded like whatever was stalking her was right behind her.

She made the mistake of turning around. There was nothing save for darkness. Night had fallen. She couldn't see anything but as she continued to run and look behind her, she made a grave error. Her footing slipped on a patch of moss. 

Hitting the ground hard, a throbbing pain rose up her chin. Now she was crying. Where was her father? She screamed, calling for him, desperate for him to save her from the monsters that went bump in the night.

Scratching noises from around her made the little girl freeze. There was a monster in the trees. It was coming closer and closer. She tried crawling away but she didn't think she would make it very far and that made her cry harder.

A low growl came, followed by the harsh, echoing sound of claws against bark. 

The little girl screamed.

Suddenly the darkness exploded into purple light and -

Daniela gasped as she woke up. Her chest heaving, her heart racing faster than it ever had before, she was drenched in sweat. It took her several moments before she realized she was safe. In her bed. In her home. And she no longer was that scared little girl who was abandoned in the woods just so her father could marry a new woman. A woman who had no interests in little girls like she'd once been. 

Drawing in a long breath, the blonde slowly released it. There was no going back to sleep. She hadn't had a nightmare in a long time. For it to start creeping back now wasn't something she found welcoming. 

The sun hadn't set yet but it didn't matter. Daniela climbed out of bed. Her nerves were frayed. Why? She was safe. She had a family. A mother who wanted and loved her. Sisters who loved her. A home. The past was dead. 

Not quite, said a little voice in the back of her head. Unfortunately it was right because there was still a mystery left to be solved from her past. She wanted to know who saved her that night in the forest so very long ago. Who brought her to that witch of the woods and stayed for a month till she felt safe and comfortable enough around the witch to help become her apprentice? Who was it? 

She couldn't recall a face and she really didn't want to travel down that road. Not now. Not today.

Her hearing picked up on the faint hammering sounds coming from somewhere deep in the castle. Perhaps she could bother the groundskeeper for a while or at least until her mother was awake.

**

It took some convincing, which was understandable, but after Morrigan had lengthened the first door, one that led to the grand dining room, and Alcina walked through it without the need of bending. Well, the way her golden eyes glowed in delight was answer enough for Morrigan to proceed. Besides the Countess gave off a much more powerful presence walking straight into a room instead of entering while bending. 

She would leave the bedrooms for when the others were awake. Right now she was working on the door to the library. As of late, Alcina had taken to visiting the library quite a few times. Might as well make the most used rooms more accessible than the others. 

"Do you want some help?"

Morrigan paused, holding one of the doors, and looked at the middle child of the Dimitrescu clan. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," reassured Daniela.

The red haired woman sensed something was bothering the other. She nodded, "Sure. See those triangular wooden chair like things, bring them over."

Slowly the two fell into a quiet working routine. Daniela didn't say much because she wasn't sure if she could trust the groundskeeper even though it's already been some months since her arrival. "Why are you here?" She finally asked after a long time.

"Well," said Morrigan as she carefully stripped open the upper wall section. "I figured if I get the library done before Verona's awake, I won't be glared at for interrupting her reading time."

"That's Verona for you alright," agreed Daniela, "but not what I meant. Why Romania?" 

"I don't know. Something wanted me here, I suppose."

"What are you running from?"

Morrigan chuckled, "What makes you think I'm running from something?"

"Heisenberg said you destroyed New York."

"Your uncle says a lot of things he knows nothing of and what he does know, he's basing off of conclusions he's jumped to." She ripped out the section of wood she just finished cutting at the sides and tossed it onto the scrap pile. "A lot of things took place there but it's the end of one chapter, you know? And just because one chapter ended doesn't mean I'm running from something. The past is the past." 

Daniela fell quiet. The past was the past. But why did it always come back in its haunting presence? 

"You alright?" 

"I'm fine," she snapped then frowned. She hadn't meant for that to sound so harsh but she didn't know how to apologize.

"How's the new sickle?" Morrigan offered a smile as she changed the subject and somehow it seemed like water under the bridge, that maybe the weapon was the beginnings of a truce because Daniela gave the faintest smile and nodded before delving into what was good about the blade while Morrigan returned to work. 

That was what Alcina saw when she entered the library: Morrigan finishing up the doors with Daniela offering up the necessary tools as the designs were hand carved in. A simple conversation passing between them on the topic of hunting. And the Lady of the castle couldn't help stay back for a minutes to simply observe, a slight smile on her lips, her expression soft. It was rare for her Daniela to speak to anyone. Sure, the topic was on hunting but still, this was a change. She even held out her arm to stop Verona from blindly walking in.

Verona was confused at first then saw what was going on. "That one's a keeper, Mother."

Alcina rolled her eyes, fully entering the library. She almost ducked out of habit but the door's height was already extended. The castle would certainly be different with these changes. "I hope you haven't destroyed my doors too much. They are late eighteenth century."

"Nope," said Morrigan, "this one has a keen eye and likes to remind me if I missed something." She gestured to the blonde then turned to the Countess. "So how does it feel? Entering rooms without bending and exuding power and dominance?"

"Different."

"Good. I should be done by end of the week. I'll just finish this up so someone can have their library back." 

"No pressure but how much longer?" asked Verona.

"Five hours."

"What? You have got to be-"

Morrigan laughed. "Too easy. Anyway," she turned to Alcina, "I think Daniela needs to talk to you about something. She's rather..."

"Nice to you today?" offered Alcina.

"No. Well yes, but that's not it," said Morrigan, "Something's bothering her. She's been here for three hours."

Alcina's surprise immediately turned to concern. It wasn't often that Daniela was an early riser and to wake that much earlier was nearly never unless - She knew what lay behind the matter. Wordlessly she looked at the groundskeeper, who nodded in the direction of the blonde and returned to finishing up the door.

Daniela, on the other hand, was teasing her sister and attempting to sneak a peek at the leather bound book. As of late Verona had taken to writing it and Daniela was all too curious as to what it contained. Before she could, however, their mother snatched up the book and looked at Daniela. 

"Why don't you help me in the garden today, Daniela?" 

Her mother knew. Of course she did. Real mothers always knew and her mother did care. Daniela agreed, the two leaving the library behind. Verona quickly grabbed her book and threw it into a drawer. "Hey Morrigan, do you know how to make a locking drawer?"

**

"You woke early today," commented Alcina as she trimmed the dead branches away in her vineyard. 

"I couldn't sleep," said Daniela.

"It's been a long time," said Alcina looking at her middle daughter. She knew of the nightmare that plagued Daniela. She spent countless nights with the poor girl, chasing away the monster, drying the tears, holding her as a mother would because Daniela was her daughter. "Something bothers you about the past."

Daniela wanted to shake her head but that would be a lie and she couldn't or rather refused to lie to her mother. She sighed, "I can't remember who saved me. I don't know why they did."

"I suppose they do deserve a thank you," said Alcina, "or I wouldn't have you. Would you perhaps want to find out?"

"It's been decades," said Daniela, feeling defeated already, "It's not possible. Is it?"

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try," said her mother. "If it would help ease your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I know it can't compete with most of the other stories but I like to think it's quietly standing on its own and that's a nice, different area of enjoyment  
> Please enjoy

He hadn't heard anything from his sister in over three weeks. That bitch. He would've thought with the exciting information he decided to bring her, there would be more... communication, planning, ideas, rituals in the making, and more. The excitement of it all. But no, what did he get? He got kicked out and silence. Silence! Nothing but silence for the last three weeks. 

How could she not see what was staring them right in the face? Ever since their parents were murdered and the social norms attempted to bend them to their will to fit them into their perfect little molds, Alcina searched for something more. Something greater than all this. And he helped. He was more than willing to be her guinea pig when it came to the bigger things. That's how he became what he was now. It wasn't the path she wanted and in turn, she went back to the books. 

When they met the Beneviento family, that's when things got really interesting. They revealed secrets, veils that were being lifted through the acts of science, and the one genius mind behind it all: Mother Miranda. 

Granted the woman was batshit crazy but there was method below the madness, a genius that intrigued him and Alcina. Suddenly things that seemed impossible and far-reaching were now possible. Social norms and constructs meant for them to fit a specific mold were broken. Instead they created their own standards and built their kingdom away from the eyes of the world. This was where they could do it all.

Alas, as the years turned to decades, something always seemed to be missing. Alcina turned the girls, desperate for her theories to succeed. It wasn't this foolish thing of her wanting to be a mother. No, course not. Their parents had promised her to another but after her transformation or rather her ascension, she removed the man's head and erased his family. Oh, it had been glorious! How he enjoyed fighting alongside his sister. But now...

Well, now things were different. 

Heisenberg felt as though his sister had grown lax in recent years. Too comfortable in that massive castle with those mutated women she called daughters. Now, don't get him wrong he loved the little brats and all but if they were holding that hellish bitch sister of his from obtaining what they'd always been after then something needed to be done.

She didn't want this family life. The business was understandable because it brought in money they needed for resources and further her research. Perhaps his sister needed a reminder of what they were trying to accomplish in this hidden part of the world. And a reminder was exactly what she was going to get.

If it didn't work, well there was always Plan B.

**

Alcina roamed the hallways, searching for her book. It appears to have been misplaced. Or so she hoped because if the Beneviento siblings sent one of their little parasites into her castle, there would be more than words exchanged. She turned the corner, thoughts lost in places where the book could be when she reached out and caught a falling object. 

"If you wouldn't mind throwing that back up, that'd be great."

Alcina looked up to find her groundskeeper hovering by the ceiling, a light fixture in one hand and screwing in bulbs with the other. She had forgotten all about that light. When was the last time it worked? She honestly couldn't remember and tossed the screwdriver back.

"Thanks." Morrigan caught it, finished fiddling with the light before reattaching it to the ceiling. That should be the last of the lights but knowing the size of the castle there were probably some hidden somewhere. 

Alcina waited for the woman to return to ground level before she spoke. "Morrigan, have you been to Romania before?" 

"Sure, it's possible," said Morrigan. "I've seen my fair share of the world. Why do you ask?" 

"Did you ever come across a lost little girl in the forest?"

"That's oddly specific."

Alcina thought about it then lightly shook her head. Perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned anything because opening up meant slowly trusting someone and letting said someone in. When was the last time she let someone in?

"Do you need help with something?"

"No," said Alcina, "perhaps another time." She paused, "Have you seen a thick book with leather binding anywhere?"

"There's a grey one in your study. I saw it on your desk when I did the door this afternoon." 

Alcina inclined her head in acknowledgement and was about to head to her study when she stopped yet again. "Morrigan."

"Yes?"

"Do you always watch the sunrise?"

"Only if the weather permits it."

"And if it doesn't, you still don't sleep much," commented Alcina. It wasn't hard tracking the beating heart of a living being in her castle. The staff were simple enough and hardly important but Morrigan, well that was something she couldn't help zero in on.

"Yeah," sighed Morrigan. "Guess I'm not used to the quiet. I spent most of my evenings out, fighting the 'good' fight. Whatever that's supposed to mean. Tracking the bad guys, preventing disasters, and the like."

"Do you miss it?"

"I..." Morrigan frowned. She didn't know how to answer that. "I miss breaking things." Then she chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds pretty childish. Um...I'm just gonna finish up. Good luck finding your book."

Lady Dimitrescu watched the groundskeeper leave, curious as to what was going on inside the woman's head, and partly wondering why she stayed. Surely it couldn't be because of the job? Morrigan could finish everything in mere moments like she did with replacing the pipes. Alcina only caught on to that one because the old pipes were lying in her front garden on a night she couldn't sleep and just happened to peer outside. It was later that same night she spotted Morrigan on the roof when she was in the courtyard. 

It was odd because for some unknown reason, she always had the lingering thought that this would be the night Morrigan simply vanished yet never did.

**

The forest was cool and quiet as the Dimitrescu daughters hunted, searching for foolish humans that dared spend the night here. There were bound to be some idiots especially now that the weather was becoming more agreeable.

The girls were spread out, silent as could be, listening. Further up there came the familiar crackle of a fire, followed by bottles clanking together, and laughter. Surrounding the camping spot was child's play for them. They waited a few moments, observing how many were on the menu tonight.

It was a group of five college aged students, relaxing and enjoying the weather. This was their little mini spring vacation before the hectic classes hit in full force. Some were pleasantly drunk, a few were getting there, none suspected what was watching them in the trees. 

Suddenly a gleam of silver caught someone's attention. He signalled for his friends to shut up. The silence felt deafening aside from the crackling fire. "I saw something," he said quietly.

"Pfft," some of his friends laughed.

"That's the beer talking."

"No, I swear I -"

Before he could finish, the slow rising laughter surrounded the group. It changed the dynamic of the friends, startling several when a branch snapped somewhere. They couldn't pinpoint the exact spot. Little did they know the noises were intention.

One of the friends screamed as he was pulled into the darkness by something dark. Panic set in around the friends, their hearts raced, fear set in when they heard their friend scream from somewhere beyond the trees. 

Things became a blur for the friends after that. One of them bolt into the woods, another was pulled up by some invisible force, another was devoured by a swarm of insects. Fear filled the forest that night. Fear and the screams of terrified men. 

After having their fun and fulfilling their hunt, the sisters began the way back to the castle with two semi alive men being dragged behind them. But the forest wasn't theirs alone tonight. Faint whispering rose from the deep roots, skirting along the branches, and reaching the ears of Daniela.

She heard the forest whisper her name. At first she ignored it, thinking it a trick from another one of the houses in the area. But when it continued, she stopped. She looked to her sisters who were further ahead. They hadn't heard anything, hadn't even notice her stop.

Her name was drawn out nin a slow, enticing whisper. She thought she recognized the voice.

Daniela looked around, staring at spot after spot where she thought the voice was coming from. Then she heard her name being called again and she scattered on the faint wind in search of the beckoning voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this story is coming over well. I'm very happy about that. Now I can't say how long it'll be because there are quite a few things on the horizon.  
> Thank you for reading  
> Please enjoy this short ish chapter

The heavy steel doors leading to the courtyard slammed opened. Verona and Irina barely managed to make it inside as the last of the twilight faded. Both were breathing heavily. Both were concerned. Both were equally as hopeful their sister simply beat them back home. That she would come around the corner and -

"Where have you been?" snapped Alcina, annoying, angry, concealing her concern.

Oh no.

Verona was the first to straighten, swallowing her worry. "Is Daniela back?"

"No," said Alcina, "and I'm -" 

But she never got to finish those words. The looks exchanged by her daughters silenced her instantly. 

"What. Happened?"

"She was right behind us," said Verona, "Then she was gone. We searched as much of the forest as we could before the sun came up."

"We hoped she simply beat us home," added Irina. "But she's not here, is she?" The youngest daughter was hoping against hope her sister was here. Still the blonde did not reveal herself.

"Stay here." Alcina opened the courtyard doors, surveying the distance between here and the shadowy trees of the forest. She could make it. The sun would hinder her somewhat but she couldn't let the minutes tick by without all of her daughters at home. Right. There was only one thing to do. 

The moment she stepped outside, there came a burning sensation on her shoulder yet she ignored it. Before she could take another step, she found herself back inside with the courtyard doors slamming shut.

"Why are we walking into the sun?" asked Morrigan.

"Move."

"No."

Irina quickly spoke up, "Daniela's missing. We were hunting in the forest then she was gone. We searched as much as we could before the sun came up."

Morrigan turned to the Lady of the castle, "And you didn't think to get me?"

"She's my daughter," snapped Alcina 

"And you're hurt. What good are you to her if you can't make it back." Morrigan sighed, "Will that heal?"

"Yes. It's nothing."

"Alright, just stay here. I'll find her." Morrigan walked out the doors and was about to set off when everything went black. A deep tremor shook the earth, shattering several back windows of the castle. 

The fountain was gone, replaced with a deep crater and jutting from that was a massive metallic foot. The foot grinded back and forth as if it was attempting to further squish the groundskeeper. 

"Heisenberg! You fool!" But Alcina couldn't step outside. The sun was already too high in the sky and without any clouds in sight, it was near impossible. 

Heisenberg laughed. "So much for -" Rumbling came from below. "Huh? What?" He felt his creation be lifted up and his eyes widened. "Impossible." 

Sure enough beneath the metallic boot, Morrigan was pushing it upwards and flung it back. Heisenberg wasn't able to react fast enough causing the robot to stumble then fall to the ground, utterly destroying the gates. 

"I really don't have time for this, Heisenberg," said Morrigan as she floated from the crater. Not a single scratch on her. 

Heisenberg, however, ignored the words and moved to get his machine back on its feet. The machine swung out its arms, in an attempt to attack the groundskeeper. Each blow was easily dodged. It was obvious Heisenberg wasn't versed in the art of combat. Why he ever created this thing was beyond Morrigan. She had other matters to deal with and this was wasting time. 

She caught one of the limbs, both of her arms wrapped around the wrist, and using her strength lifted the robot off the ground. Wasting little time in throwing it off the property so she could find that little gremlin. Unfortunately Heisenberg seemed to have expected such a counter attack and installed rocket boosters in the robot's back. It stopped him mid-flight, bringing him back to the ground.

He took off running. Without warning he backhanded the groundskeeper and sent her flying into the forest. 

Morrigan crashed through the trees and wooden boards, landing a mere inch from a boiling cauldron. It looked oddly familiar as she stared into the poison green fire. Then she heard the all too familiar muttering. Ah, so that's where she was. Wordlessly she caught the falling vial and held it up to the muttering witch.

"Ah, there it is," said the small, hunched over elderly woman. She plucked the cork from the vial and dumped its contents into the cauldron.

"What are you doing here, Baba?" Morrigan asked as she got to her feet, wood splinters falling from her shoulders. 

"I go where I am needed," said the ancient witch. "Besides, you have other matters to deal with."

"We're going to talk about this."

Baba Yaga waved the woman off, "Yeah, yeah."

Morrigan was about to leave when she saw a familiar figure lying on one of the beds. She went to get a closer look only to be stopped by Baba Yaga's staff blocking her path. "Is that Daniela?"

"Hmph poor girl was lost in the woods." 

"Baba."

"Ah," Baba rolled her eyes, "she required my help. I came. Now here we are."

"I should take her back."

"No, you'll inflict more harm. And don't tell that... countess where she is either. She's already taken enough from me as it is."

"Alcina won't be pleased."

"Bah," shrugged the elder witch. "Come back once you've dealt with that machine. There's much to discuss."

Morrigan thought it over then agreed. "Fine." She knew Daniela would be safe enough with Baba Yaga. The witch wasn't the type to hurt willing guests. The red haired woman shot through the roof, returning to the castle.

"And fix my damn roof!" 

**

Morrigan shot out of the sky, delivering punch after punch to the robot's head. It was plain to see Heisenberg hadn't expected such an attack and before he could prepare a counter, Morrigan's next attack unhinged the head. 

Heisenberg brought both hands down, slamming Morrigan into the ground. The cement shattered beneath her. He grinned from inside the robot as he grabbed onto her head. "Can't use those lasers now," he said as he began squeezing. 

Unfortunately for him, Morrigan didn't need the energy from her eyes to deal heavy damage. She raised her hand, channeling her energy, and a second later purple energy flared to life. She snapped the wrist, severing the connection between it and the rest of the machine. It hung limply down and Morrigan wasted no time in shooting a blast through the upper half of the machine. The damage exposed where Heisenberg was sitting. 

Morrigan rammed her shoulder into the legs, bringing the machine down to the ground. Before Heisenberg could react he was already being lifted from his chair by the collar of his coat. "You really are that stupid," said Morrigan, her grip tightening a slight bit, enough to start cutting the air supply of the man. 

"And you're in the wrong country," gasped Heisenberg.

"Why? You think I'm here to kill your family? Don't you think if I was, they'd already be dead." 

"You play dangerous games."

"If you weren't so busy trying to kill me," said Morrigan, "you'd know that one of your nieces is missing. Unless," her grip tightened again ever so slightly, "you have something to do with this."

"I love my nieces," said Heisenberg, "Go to hell."

Morrigan looked the man over. She could see the fear hidden behind the sunglasses. He had something planned or rather something he was attempting to accomplish. Except she'd have to worry about that later and so Morrigan tossed him to the door. A second later she disappeared in a blur, heading back to the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of making the chapters long.  
> Thank you for all the comments. I feel like I should respond but at the same time I don't want to reveal any possible future events. So I am sorry for not responding but your comments are such a joy  
> Thank you for reading  
> Please enjoy

"You're hovering." 

"You're muttering."

"Yes, it is what an old lady does when she never gets company," said Baba Yaga.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, "Since when are you a lady?" She leaned back slightly, out of reach of the staff swinging closer to her face.

"Bah," sighed Baba Yaga before returning her attention to the cauldron and muttering under her breath. Several minutes passed where she continued working before she threw up her hands in frustration. She spun round, pointing a long wrinkly finger in Morrigan's face. "You're still hovering. Stop it!"

"And you're still muttering."

"Ugh, ungrateful youth. No respect."

"Baba."

"Yes, yes, the girl will be fine," said the elder witch. "I gave her something to help her sleep."

"Hmm, I doubt it was solely a sleeping draught."

Baba Yaga frowned, peering closely at the red haired woman, then relaxed. "I forgot how observant you are. She seeks lost memories. I merely aid her process." 

"It's been twelve hours."

"Since when has time meant something to you?"

"Oh, it's not me you should worry about. The sun went down. You're about to have three very worried vampires tearing apart the forest." Morrigan crossed her arms and added with a shrug, "Probably tear through the village too."

"You may stop them if you so wish," said Baba.

"Ah, but then you won't tell me why you're really here. Because, and I believe these were your words, 'there's much to discuss'. No?"

"Sometimes I really do hate you," said the elder witch, although there was no real malice in her voice.

"Aw, that's sweet." Morrigan nodded towards the sleeping blonde, who moved every so often in her sleep. A faint twitch, a light moan, whatever memories she was reliving they weren't pleasant. "How long?"

"Hard to say. It shouldn't be this long. Something is fighting my magic."

Morrigan was about to offer a suggestion but the witch already cut her off.

"No, it's not the vampirism. Something stronger. Darker." Baba scratched her chin with a long, dirty fingernail. "Get me the -" 

The vial was already in front of her. Baba looked surprised and puzzled, "Not a mind reader now too?" she asked, snatching the vial.

"No, thankfully," said Morrigan. "Alcina returned to the castle a bit back. The stench of shadows on her."

"The shadows of Istgard?" 

"Hard to say. Because only one person knows those shadows and..."

Silence filled the wooden hut. Baba nodded solemnly, "Yes, long gone. Hmm..." She turned away from the cauldron and walked to another part of the hut. "Come, let's have some tea."

**

The forest revealed nothing. As soon as night fell, Alcina was out the door. She reached the forest in mere minutes and began searching for her daughter. Morrigan should have been back by now. The fact that she wasn't worried her. Greatly. 

The night was spent searching every inch of the forest. Daniela should be here. She had to be. Where was Morrigan? Where was Daniela? 

Alcina stopped in a clearing, having gone through the forest not once but twice. Still nothing. No trace. Not even the slightest bit of fabric or insect. The worry gnawed at her. Taking a deep breath, Alcina turned on her heel and stalked back into the forest. 

The search continued yet the forest greeted them with an eerie silence. It was bad enough her idiot brother built that ridiculous machine to attack Morrigan. When he offered to help search for Daniela, she snapped his neck. Well, it wasn't her fault, really and besides he'd be fine. His irrational thinking cost them precious time in actually finding her daughter and now this.

An empty forest.

Frustrated Alcina punched a nearby tree. Her hand and arm going straight through.

The action caused her daughters to step back. It wasn't often their mother lost control but when she inched ever so close, it was terrifying.

"Search the village. Leave no house untouched. Find Daniela."

The girls nodded and quickly disappeared from the forest, heading toward the unsuspecting village nearby.

Alcina looked about the forest. The quiet trees. The gentle wet ground. It would not part with its secrets and she had her suspicions as to what had taken up residence so close to her home. If it was the Beneviento family, she would tear them apart, slowly, painfully. If it was the other, then it wasn't a good sign either. Now if only she could find...

**

"So you've taken up with vampires," said Baba Yaga. Tea steamed in wooden cups on the table. A plate of sugar cookies resided in the center. 

"I'm merely a groundskeeper."

"For now."

Morrigan took one of the cookies and carefully examined it. "Since when do you bake cookies?"

"Since long before you were born. They're not poisonous. Have I ever given you something bad?"

"Oh, I don't know. There was the time in Bulgaria with the slug tea. Then in Hungary with the smoke cake. And then in lower Romania."

"Eh, trial and error." Baba bit into a cookie and pointed it at the red haired woman. "Now shacking up with vampires, what's all that about?"

"There's plenty here to keep me busy."

"You and I both know that's not true."

Morrigan sighed, leaning back, and tapped her fingers on the table briefly. "The team's gone. Disbanded, scattered, done with. No one is coming back. Not after what happened."

"Yes, the portals. You saw the other realms."

"They weren't realms. Not anymore."

"But that's not what's keeping you here."

Morrigan ate a cookie, not saying anything. 

"It wasn't your fault."

Morrigan gave the witch a questioning look. "Who's the mind reader now?"

"You did -"

"How much longer till your potion is done?" 

"Ever so eager," said Baba, "Have another cookie. Or eat them all. It doesn't matter."

Morrigan was tempted to return the cookie to the plate upon hearing those words. "If you put something in these cookies..."

"Would I really eat one if I did?"

"Lady, you are filled with so many different things. Not even a starving vampire would take your blood."

Baba half nodded, half shrugged. She couldn't argue that. Not really. "Another hour. Or two."

"This is going to be a long wait," sighed Morrigan. 

And a long wait it was. When the potion was finished, Baba Yaga fed it to the unconscious vampire. All of it. Nothing happened. Not at first. Then, three minutes later, the blonde began choking. In her unconscious state, she threw up a dark slug like liquid then remain quiet on the bed.

"Now she will find her answers," said the elder witch. She sensed her magic going to work inside of the blonde. 

"Uh...what the hell is this?" Morrigan asked as she poked the black slime or goop or whatever it was with a stick.

"Do you mind?" Baba snatched the bowl containing the black mass away. "This could be vital."

"Not if you want to save your nose. The stuff reeks." 

"Why don't you go chop some wood?"

Morrigan looked around, searching for something, then shrugged. "No axe."

"Use your hands."

"What am I? A karate expert?"

Baba gave a blank stare. "You can rip wood apart with your bare hands."

"Yes," said Morrigan, "however, that is not the same as chopping wood. Because then you'll complain about the size of the logs."

"You are impossible."

"See, this is why you don't get many guests." 

"Then busy yourself in another manner," said the elder witch, "I have work to do."

Hours later

"What have you done with my toothpicks?"

Morrigan looked up and grinned, "Built an army and defending castle. You weren't using them anyway."

"You don't know that," said Baba Yaga.

Morrigan gave the witch a disbelieving look, "I've seen your teeth. Besides this is a much better use for them."

"These are useless."

"Oh yeah?" Morrigan pointed across the hut to one of the upper shelves, where there was a section of small wood carvings. "Then why'd you keep those?"

"Bah, those old things. I always forget to throw them out." Baba waved the matter aside.

"Uh huh, nothing to do with the fact I made those for your youngest apprentice. And," Morrigan picked up one of the smaller toothpick figures, "this is you. See, staff in hand with that disapproving look."

The elder witch snatched the wooden model up and examined it. "It looks nothing like me."

"Then give it back."

"No." She pocketed the model and turned to the sleeping blonde. "She's fighting the memories."

"I've been meaning to ask. What does she seek in the past?" 

"Meaning to another life and who saved her all those years ago."

"Does it really matter?"

"To her." 

"But would it change anything?"

Baba Yaga answer came in the form of a half shrug. Silence filled the wooden hut afterwards. Then Baba felt a small pebble hit her in the face. 

"Whoops," said Morrigan, "Good news, the catapult works."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind for when I get invaded by ants."

It wouldn't be until the third day that Daniela roused from her slumber. Her head throbbing with a terrible pain and her memories still a blur. She tried to sit up but someone pushed her back down. 

"Don't sit up yet," said the elder witch sitting by the bed on a small round stool. 

"I remember you," said Daniela. "You took care of me."

"Yes, till that countess found you wandering the forest," said Baba.

Daniela frowned, "I was collecting herbs."

"Of course, dear," smiled the witch. "Did you find the answers you were searching for?"

"Some but not everything." 

The witch nodded. There was a chance of that happening. The events in question occurred a long time ago and with her former apprentice now a vampire, the mind was bound to let go of some things. Although there was still a chance of past memories returning at a later time. "The mind is a curious thing, child. Give it time."

Several hours passed until Daniela felt well enough to actually stand. The time that had passed alarmed her. Because her sisters didn't know where she was. Neither did her mother. 

Oh no!

Her eyes widened. Her mother had probably raised hell these last few days in search of her. Unfortunately Daniela missed all of the excitement. She made her way to the table on trembling legs and sat down, using the table for support. She was hardly in any condition to make it back to the castle.

Glancing around the hut, the blonde realized how little had changed since she was brought her as a child. The unknown stranger remained a mystery in her mind but she remember Baba clear as day including when she became the witch's apprentice. Had the stranger truly stayed around for a month to help ease her scared little self? Why couldn't she put a face to the person? 

Her wandering gaze caught sight of the wooden carved figures. Those were the first toys she ever received and played with. Part of her was surprised Baba kept them around. It was then she noticed the wooden models on the table. Carefully made from toothpicks each soldier was a bit different while a medieval castle stood surrounded. She couldn't resist pushing the small level of the catapult and watching the pebble fly over the castle walls. 

"You're awake."

The voice startled her and when she found Morrigan entering the hut, confusion washed over her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too," said Morrigan.

"That one was watching over you for three days," said Baba. "You hover too much."

"I could have brought Alcina."

"That woman will never set foot in my hut," snapped Baba, pointing a finger at the red haired woman. 

"Does my mother know where I am?" interrupted Daniela.

"No."

"You could have told her."

Morrigan sighed, "I thought about it. But I don't think this is mine to tell."

"She might kick you out."

"It's a possibility," agreed Morrigan. "I think it's time to get you home."

"The girl can barely walk," said Baba.

"I'll carry her back. With your permission, Daniela."

Daniela raised an eyebrow, curious, a slow grin coming to her lips. "You never ask my mother for permission."

"She's a stubborn and proud woman," said Morrigan, "Besides there was never time. It's not like I go around touching your mother all the time."

"Right," nodded Daniela in mock agreement.

"Is this weird?" Morrigan asked Baba then said, "This is weird. Why are you making this weird?"

Baba Yaga shrugged, "You live with them. Not me."

"She used to be your apprentice."

"Must be a vampire thing."

Morrigan pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "Your choice. Stay here a few more days or I can take you back. Night's almost here." With that she left the hut. 

A good twenty minutes later, Daniela said her goodbye and left the hut. She found her mother's groundskeeper staring at the slow appearing stars. "You're not really human are you?" There she finally asked the question she'd been wondering about for a while now.

"What gave me away?"

"Just a hunch."

Morrigan chuckled. "No, I'm not. I don't know what I am."

"I suppose that's a mystery like my memories."

"I suppose so, kiddo."

"You know I could be older than you."

This time Morrigan let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, okay. I'm older than your mother. Who I think we should go see."

"I can barely walk," said Daniela. 

"May I?"

Daniela nodded and suddenly felt her feet leave the ground. Morrigan carried her with ease.

"Bite me and you will lose a tooth," she warned. Before the blonde could say anything, the surrounding forest turned into a blur. 

They arrived at the castle in mere seconds. Morrigan not even stopping until she was in the lounge where the Dimitrescu clan had gathered. She placed Daniela on one of the couches, knowing the other would be somewhat dizzy from the travel and the effects of the potion.

Suddenly she found her back slammed into the nearest wall. The stone cracking beneath her body and she stared into golden eyes. Her hands stayed at her sides. "Please stop," she said quietly when she felt Alcina's grip tighten. "You'll only break your arm."

"It's been three days," hissed the Countess.

Morrigan said nothing. The fire gave off a pop.

"Mother," the quiet, soft voice of Daniela called out to Alcina, "I was with Baba Yaga. Morrigan stood watch."

Slowly Morrigan raised her hand. Her fingertips touching the small bit of bare skin between black glove and ivory sleeve. She felt the cold flesh beneath her hand tense then relax. "She came to no harm."

"You should have come to me," said Alcina.

"It wasn't for me to tell."

Daniela called out for her mother again. Alcina turned to look at her middle daughter, relief washing over her, but she was still angry and her arm was burning from the touch. When she looked back to Morrigan, the woman was already gone, leaving the family to catch up.


End file.
